Romance on the Girdiron:Juumonji's Favorite Things
by Kitty-Kat Allie
Summary: Are pigtails and honeyed lemons. Meet shy, stuttering Seno who found Mr. Right in her first year of high school, but life happens. Can her first love survive the distance? Is she Juumonji's Mrs. Right? M for some fun het Juumonji/OC
1. Shy Girls

Chapter One

Shy Girls

A large stack of papers was making its way down Deimon High's halls with slender legs sticking out the bottom. A green skirt swished over hidden knees and high black socks. A gleam of glass flashed around the edge of the stack, barely seen and quickly vanishing.

"Hey, look at those chicken legs. Are you kissing up already, four-eyes?" Laughed a male first-year as he nudged his friends in the ribs.

"K-K-K-Kurowara-san! I-I- N-no, I'm n-not trying to k-k-kiss up." Stuttered a soft female voice from behind the stack of papers.

"Sure looks like it. In middle school, didn't poor widdle four-eyes get stuck with all the big, bad chores? She made us all look bad then, and she's doing it now." The boy identified as Kurowara smirked at his friends and jerked his thumb at the stack of papers.

"N-No, I'm j-just trying to h-help!"

From down the hallway, Kuroki, Toganou, and Juumonji sauntered towards the small group of first years. Kuroki was checking out the new first-year girls not hiding behind a stack of paper, Toganou had his nose buried in monthly issue of _Jump_, but Juumonji's attention was wandering and happened to fall on the pathetic scene in the hallway. He scoffed quietly; suddenly he was glad to be looking down on such bullying instead of instigating it. Not that he was getting soft, never that, but football was a lot tougher, not to mention cooler and more fun, than picking on weaker students. His eyes narrowed as the first-year boy lifted a hand and then sent the large stack of papers flying through the hallway. There was a gasp of dismay and a flash of glass as the tiny girl, once hidden, dropped to her knees, scrabbling for papers as other students laughed or averted their gazes.

"Oh no! They'll get torn!" The girl whispered, without anger or blame in her voice.

_Jeesh, this one's just like Sena._ Juumonji sighed, elbowed Kuroki and Toganou and crossed the hall. His two friends rubbed their sides in confusion before catching sight of Juumonji glare down the three first-year wanna-be-badasses. As the first-years cowered, the two other second-year amefuto players backed Juumonji up.

"Hah?" "Hah!" "HAH?" They chorused. Most of the older students, recognizing the three without even seeing their faces, moved away rapidly as the suddenly blue-faced first-years ran off. With a sigh, Juumonji knelt to the ground and began picking up papers.

"O-oh! Th-thank you! Y-You d-don't h-have t-to do that." The girl protested.

Juumonji looked up, lip curled and eyebrows high. "Don't you want help? The papers will get torn, won't they?"

The girl, face and eyes obscured by huge lenses, blushed brightly. "Y-yes." She whispered. She blushed further as Toganou and Kuroki joined them on the floor.

"You're pretty stupid if you let jerk-offs like those push you around." Kuroki muttered.

"Not like you can talk. You used to do worse, baka." Toganou pointed out, smacking the back of his head.

"Hey! It wasn't only me! Why don't you say that to my face, huh?"

"I thought I did?"

"HAH?"

"Shut up." Juumonji smacked them both, snatched the crumpled papers from their hands, and rolled his eyes. "Get going if you're not going to help out here. The bell is gonna ring soon, you baka."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll tell the teach for ya." Toganou and Kuroki rose and sauntered away, hands in their pockets.

"Don't mind them. They're always like that." Juumonji gave the terrified first-year a lopsided smirk and handed her the worksheets. "Let the teachers know it's their fault for ruining these, all right?"

"H-Hai…" She nodded briskly. She got to her feet, the tottering pile back in her arms, though even more haphazardly. Juumonji 'tsk'ed.

"What's a little girl like you doing carrying all these anyway? Kuroki's right. You're asking for trouble." He lifted all but about five sheets into his arms and walked towards the teacher's lounge. "You're heading there, right?" He pointed towards the lounge at the end of the hallway. At her silent, astonished nod, he began striding down the hallway. He quickly shortened his pace as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Th-thank you… again for helping me. I didn't think… I didn't think anyone would." A sad smile curved her lips. "Most of my friends went to different schools."

"Then make more, duh." Juumonji shrugged. The girl glanced up quickly, her mouth in an 'o' of surprise. He couldn't help but chuckle. "You remind me so much of Sena. You should come to amefuto practice and meet him."

"Amefuto? American football? Deimon has one?" She asked in amazement. "Y-You're an amefuto player?"

"Yeah. I'm #51. My position in lineman. You should come cheer us on. We need it." He added wryly at the end. "Suzuna's great and, of course, Mamori is, too, but with exams coming up, we'll see a lot less of both of them."

"I… I'll come!" The girl blurted breathlessly. "I would love to. Do… Do you really want me to?" She rushed on. Juumonji looked down at her in surprise.

"Yeah, definitely. Our first game is the Koigahama Cupids. They always throw their girlfriends in our faces and it's really irritating. So, the more girls cheering, the better."

"Then, I'll definitely be there." She turned and grinned happily up at him. The glare of the afternoon sun fell from her lenses and he caught a glimpse of a round, sweet face surrounded by wisps of fawn-brown hair that had escaped from a waist-length braid, and a freckled button nose. She reached forward to grab the stack of papers from Juumonji and spun on her heel, braid snapping behind her. "You should get to class before you're too late, senpai." She added before sliding into the lounge.

"Huh?" Juumonji scratched in head, perplexed, before shrugging and heading off to his classroom. A smile spread over his scarred face. "No one's called me senpai before."

Behind him, the girl called Seno peeped around the lounge room's door, a long braid sliding over her shoulder to swing lazily in the air. She sighed, blushing, as she laid her cheek against her knuckles. _What a nice boy. Most are so scary to talk to, but, even though he has that scary scar and that scary bully face, he looks so kind when he smiles. I hope I know senpai better one day._ Dark grey eyes widened.

_Oh no! I forgot to ask his name! Or tell him mine! Tomoe-chan is going to kill me for this! She'd probably already have his number!_ She sighed softly as he turned a corner out of sight.

"I'll find out today." She decided in a quiet, firm voice. She straightened, shook her head briskly, and jogged towards 1-A's classroom.

"Hey, Juumonji, why's that girl hovering behind that tree?" Asked Monta as they gathered around the bench to get drinks from Mamori at afternoon practice that day.

"Huh? Why you askin' me?" Juumonji snapped, making Monta squeak.

"Well, she's been staring over here at you since practice began." Mamori giggled. Juuomnji's brows rose and he turned. His face fell slightly seeing a tiny girl he mistook for a middle schooler, then his expression cleared.

"It's that Sena-girl." Juumonji said without thinking.

"M-Me? B-but I'm not a g-g-girl!" Sena protested shrilly as Monta laughed uproariously.

"Whoever she is, she's fucking interfering with training." Hiruma pulled out a gun and cocked the trigger. Hiruma, Yukimitsu, Musashi, and Kurita were planning to play for the spring tournament, but the fall would be out of the question with college exams so close. Even Mamori had said she'd be searching for a manager replacement before the fall season began.

"Suzuna and I will bring her over here so she won't be distracting like she is now. It's really only because she's trying to hide that she's so obvious." Mamori quickly pushed Hiruma's gun down towards the ground. His jade eyes glanced into hers.

"Fine." He shrugged her off, his gun disappearing mysteriously. "But if she does anything stupid, Mana-jerk, you better make her understand she's not to fucking come back."

"Yes, yes. Now, all of you get back on the field." She shoved a helmet on Hiruma's head and pushed him off the bench. "Itte! Go!"

The team followed, clipping their chin pads on.

"You know, maybe Suzuna-chan is right." Sena murmured staring at the hand signals Hiruma signed to Mamori that no one else could read.

"Whaddya mean?" Monta asked. Sena sweatdropped.

"N-Nothing!" Monta frowned at him, but forgot readily enough when practice restarted.

Mamori motioned to Suzuna, who speedily wheeled her way over. "You all finally noticed that girl checking out Monjii-kun, riiight?" Suzuna's antenna was already twitching.

"Yes. We have to make her less of a distraction to the team, or else." Mamori sighed. The two Devil Bat girls walked over to the girl behind the tree.

Seno barely caught movement out the corner of her eye as she watched Juumonji collide with those strange, body-like shaped things. She had noticed the team mark her during the time out, but when Juumonji went back onto the field, she completely forgot to leave. It was amazing to see the strength he exuded that his school uniform had hidden so well earlier that day. He was like a completely different person. He smiled more, out there on the field, than he did in school, too. So confident in his own skin.

"He's… beautiful." Inside her head, her best friend's voice cackled. _You mean hawt, Mitcchi-chan. He's a sexy beast and you know it. Don't be such a prude!_

She was blushed wildly when Mamori and Suzuna neared her and her tree.

"Excuse me, kohai, if you'd like to watch the game, why don't you come join Suzuna-chan and me?"

The girl squeaked in alarm and dropped her knapsack, sending books, pencils, and a half-empty bento rolling over the grass. As egg rolls, rice, and cold, sliced chicken spilled over the ground, a loud growl was heard from the field.

"Oh no, Cerberus!" Mamori cried out.

"C-Cerberus?" Seno repeated dumbly. She looked up and her eyes widened as a drooling, growling, blur of fur came rushing over the field towards her feet. "AIYA! NAZHIGOUTAIKUAILE!" She shrieked.

Mamori glanced at her, her hand reaching for the terrified girl's arm. Like a flash of green light, a red blur of a boy rushed between Mamori and Cerberus. Sena and the Sena-girl were suddenly a good five feet away, dust wafting like smoke. Amazingly, Sena was holding the girl aloft in his arms- a feat he'd barely been able to accomplish with Suzuna. Grey eyes blinked dazedly into amber in surprise.

"Nicongnalilaia?" She blurted.

"W-What?" Sena stammered.

"That's Chinese, isn't it?" Mamori jogged up to them as Sena set the girl down on her feet.

"Y-Yes. Sorry. I just spent a year in Shanghai and I just blurt out Chinese sometimes. Th-thank you…" The girl bowed quickly to Sena.

"N-No, it was nothing. Cerberus isn't so bad. He just likes food and doesn't like strangers."

"Well, he might've attacked me, so thank you for helping me. AIYA!"

"AAAHH!" Both shorties shrieked as Hiruma set off a round of bullets, an Uzi in both hands.

"I said get the fucking distraction the hell outta here, not make a bigger one, Mana-jerk!"

"Hiruma-kun! You're scaring her! Stop waving those guns around and put Cerberus on a leash!" Mamori shouted back.

The war began and the rest of the team edgily returned to the field.

"I gotta go, but I'm glad you're safe. Be careful, 'kay?" Sena waved and zipped back to the field, making her skirt flutter. She blushed brightly seeing Juumonji doubled up laughing.

"That's quite a first impression. So you speak Chinese and have more of a reaction to a guy thirty feet away than the one holding you so romantically in his arms?" Suzuna sidled up to the girl, making her squeak and jump again. Suzuna laughed.

Mamori rejoined them, fuming and glaring after Hiruma, who was currently dragging the happily munching Cerberus back to his doghouse.

"That man needs to keep that animal in check. Really now." Mamori huffed as she bent down to collect the scattered belongings.

"Oh! I'll do that! It's my fault! I'm a terrible klutz."

"It's fine." Mamori smiled. "What's your name? I never got it."

"S-Seno. Seno, Mitsuki." The girl quickly answered as she bowed. Both Suzuna and Mamori laughed.

"No wonder he called you the Sena-girl. You act just like him and even your name is similar." Suzuna gasped.

"Wh-Who?" Seno stuttered.

"We mean Monjii-kun- eh, number 51. We noticed you earlier, and he called you the Sena-girl." Mamori explained. Seno's face fell.

"Oh." She blinked and smiled widely. "OH! He recognized me?" She clapped her hands together, dropped her pencil case and notebook again. "I didn't think he would! Tomoe-chan won't believe me when I tell her!" She blinked again. "His name is Monjii? What an odd name…"

"No! That's my nickname for him!" Suzuna exclaimed, bursting into laughter again.

"His name is Juumonji, Kazuki. My name is Anezaki, Mamori and that's Taki, Suzuna." Mamori patiently gathered the dropped items, packed them neatly, and then handed the bag to Seno. Seno's face looked crestfallen as she politely thanked Mamori and rose with her.

They walked back to the bench in silence as Suzuna stifled her laughter.

"So…Taki-senpai-" Seno began before Suzuna caught her off, covered in goosebumps.

"Don't call me Taki! Or senpai! It's just weird!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, S-Suzuna-ch-chan?" Suzuna nodded happily. "You must be… close to Juumonji-senpai? Are… Are you dating?" Seno hesitantly inquired. Suzuna leapt back on her wheels, eyes wide.

"Ehhhh? No way! Monjii-kun is way too old for me!"

"HAAHH? What was that? I'm your age, you appeal-less flat-chest!" Shouted Juumonji from the field. "Itai!" He huddled on the ground around his gut where a well-aimed football from Hiruma had hit.

"His face is too old. I like boys with cuter, younger faces." Suzuna winked at Seno as Sena tripped over his own feet behind her. Hiruma began chasing Sena around the field, bullets flying, as Mamori sighed.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone…" Seno looked over at the field, looking rather terrified. "I guess I should leave. The game isn't until tomorrow, correct? I can come to cheer then and not distract anyone." She smiled sadly and flipped her long braid over her shoulder to fiddle with the ends.

"Don't go. Why don't you stay and I'll explain the rules to you so we won't get in the way again?" Mamori suggested kindly.

"Mamo-neechan knows how to handle You-nii, so you don't have to be scared of him, you know." Suzuna giggled as Mamori blushed.

"I don't _handle_ anyone, Suzuna-chan!" Mamori protested heatedly.

For the rest of practice, Seno remained and learned the rules with avid attention, grey eyes bright. A sneaking thought knotted into Mamori's mind, so she was extra careful with the details and even drew diagrams (made of X's and O's) in the ground for emphasis. By the time the sun was sinking and Hiruma called an end, Seno was already stuffing game books and play cards into her backpack and discussing finer points of the game, like pass routes and disqualification rules.

"So, you really came. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow's game, though." An amused, weary voice came from above Seno.

She squeaked, dropped play cards and her backpack to the ground, stumbled back, and tripped over the bench. A strong sweaty arm wrapped around her narrow shoulders. Her heart triple-flipped and somersaulted into her throat. Though it lasted only a few seconds, it seemed to last an eternity as she gazed upside down into light-brown, amused eyes. The scar on his cheek stood out in relief as the orange sun gleamed on his face. Though Sena-senpai had been the one to sweep her literally off her feet, it was the touch of Juumonji's large, warm hand that made her head wheel with vertigo. He righted her with a gentle push and leaned past her stunned, frozen form to grab her pack.

"Do you like amefuto now? Mamori gave you a lot of crap." Juumonji grunted.

With a gasp, Seno fell to her knees in the dust and scrabbled for the cards, making Juumonji laugh aloud. She looked over at him, blushing furiously. He made eye contact, still grinning.

"Déjà vu, right?"

She nodded. "I-I c-came t-today b-because I d-didn't know your name. I th-thought I c-could sneak a p-peek at your jersey, but it was t-t-too far away to r-read." She explained hurriedly. "Anezaki-san t-told me… I h-hope I wasn't t-t-too forward…"

"Nah. What's yours, anyway? I probably shouldn't call you Sena-girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Sena cried from beside Mamori, who was once again handing out drinks and towels.

"S-Seno! I'm Seno, Mitsuki!" She forced out as Juumonji handed her the pack and what cards he'd grabbed.

At her introduction, a few people burst out laughing.

"Are you guys like cousins are something? Maybe long lost twins?" Monta joked.

"Sena is my first name!" The one in question cried.

"S-Sorry! I don't mean to c-cause t-trouble! I w-will leave n-now!" She spun on her heel.

Hiruma and Mamori had done their usual wordless conversation by this time. With an imperceptible nod, Hiruma turned towards the clubroom and Mamori hurried to grab Seno's shoulder.

"Actually, we wouldn't mind if you stayed. They like to tease, but they're all good guys. Why don't I show you the clubroom while they all shower and change?"

Her grey eyes darted to Juumonji. He was already heading towards the clubroom, joking and laughing with Kuroki and Toganou. "A-All right." She whispered, caving.

Mamori gave her the grand tour- excluding the shower rooms- within minutes. Seno had never imagined that an after-school club could have a room so amazing. She even spun the roulette wheel- something she'd never actually _seen_ before now.

"Ano… Anezaki-senpai?"

"It's all right to call me Mamori, Seno-chan."

"Oh, yes. Ano…M-Mamori-senpai… does a manager normally make snacks and staff for the team? Like… honeyed lemons or tea?"

"Why, yes. That is one of my many jobs." A glint sparkled in Mamori's eye. Fortunately, her back was to Seno.

"I know you're a third-year now… s-so why d-don't I bring some snacks for them tomorrow? You can have more time to study."

"That would help, but I usually do that for the morning practice and it's pretty early."

"Yeah. It's, like, around seven 'o' clock." Suzuna quickly caught on. "And I won't be here then."

"I can do that! I get up early to help my mom make breakfast all the time. It's no problem!" Seno eagerly told them. "I don't mind being around these guys so much. They all seem so nice. Especially Kobayakawa-senpai and Juumonji-senpai." She blushed softly as she said his name out loud. Mamori and Suzuna exchanged glances.

"Well, if you're sure, it would help me out a lot." _A white lie never hurt anyone._ Mamori told herself.

"Definitely."


	2. Honeyed Lemons Make Lemonade

Chapter Two

Honeyed Lemons Make Lemonade

The "Sena-girl" named Seno, Mitsuki hummed softly to herself as she walked to school extra early the next day. She hugged a huge Tupperware to her chest and a Thermos dangled from her elbow. She had spent the night before cutting lemons (and fingers) and boiling the barley tea her mother always made for Seno's younger brother, who played soccer. Her long, fawn hair was in two braided-pigtails today and swung jauntily around her narrow shoulders. She seemed very different from the stuttering, whisper-voiced stack of paper of yesterday. She hopped down the steps to the football field and paused, skirts rippling around her.

There he was. The tall, blonde, muscled senpai she'd met. Once again, her heart palpitated wildly in her chest. Usually, big, brawny guys scared her. In a way, watching him rush into the blocking sled (she had also spent the night reading a lot of the manuals Mamori had given her) made her eyes widen and her body flinch reflexively. Mostly, however, watching the sun gild his sweaty limbs in gold made her mouth dry.

_Mitcchi-chan, you say now that boys just scare you, but soon you'll be a hormone-driven high school girl like the rest of us._ Tomoe's tsking voice once again popped into her head- giving her very bad advice- like usual. _You need to get used to it and learn to enjoy the ride. Boys are like food. Some of them just don't taste right, but some of them are delicious. You just gotta go to the right restaurants._

_Too bad Tomoe-chan missed out on this Deimon High buffet._ Seno gasped, blushing wildly, and then burst into helpless giggles behind her hand. She checked to make sure she was holding the Tupperware securely, then, continued hopping down the stairs.

The boys made their way to the bench, expecting Mamori with her wreath of smiles and bright blue eyes. Instead, a shorter, pigtailed girl wearing Deimon's uniform with the skirt too long held up towels and a tray of paper cups, though she _was_ wreathed in smiles. Juumonji paused and then grinned.

"You're really overdoing this invitation, aren't you?" His not unkind smirk made her faltering smile return.

"I like helping out. Since Mamori-senpai needed her study time, I'm more than happy to at least hand out towels and drinks." Seno explained, shuffling her feet.

"I didn't mean it was a bad thing." Juumonji quickly corrected himself. Seno's bright smile returned, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Off to the side, Monta, Taki, and Sena gulped down the tea they'd snagged. Taki and Monta sprayed out streams of brown water as Sena let out a refreshed sigh.

"WHAT IS THIS?" The team idiots cried as Sena snagged another cup.

"This is even better than my mom's, Seno-chan. Did you put cinnamon in it?"

Seno nodded to Sena as the others cautiously took cups. "It's barley water. My mother makes it for my brother, who plays soccer. I brought some honeyed lemons, too. Mamori-senpai warned me to make an extra lot for Kurita-senpai and Komusubi-senpai."

"It's pretty weird." Kuroki muttered.

"Tastes like sweet dirt." Toganou agreed, eying his cup. Juumonji gritted his teeth and punched them both in the head as Seno's smile drooped.

"Don't be punks. This shit is good for you."

"Sh-shi- Does it taste that bad! I won't bring it again!" She exclaimed, reaching for Juumonji's cup tearfully. Juumonji quickly gulped it down and grabbed another.

"Wrong choice of words." He muttered before turned towards the clubroom. Monta and Taki finished their cups ruefully. Sena patted Seno's head.

"I think it's a great idea. I'll take the lemons to the clubroom, so you can go ahead to class."

"Thank you, but… Hiruma-senpai… he didn't take anything to drink."

"He doesn't like sweets, so I bet he smelled the cinnamon. Otherwise, I'm sure he would've liked it." Seno's eyes widened at Sena's words.

"Well, next time, I'll bring him unsweetened tea and some other snack."

"Don't worry about him. Mamori-neechan will take care of it. I think they prefer it that way." He looked a little awkward about the idea, but Seno only giggled.

"Thank you again, Kobayakawa-senpai. I'll clear up the field and head out."

"Awesome. Call me Sena, okay?" He grabbed the box of lemons and the mostly empty thermos, then, sped off to the locker rooms.

Seno clapped her hands together, giggling. _I've made new friends like you said, Juumonji-senpai. Thank you for inviting me._

"I should text Tomoe-chan." She murmured as she started the clean up. She hummed as she pushed a wheelbarrow of cones and footballs towards the equipment shed, so she didn't hear the tread of three pairs of feet behind her.

"Heeey, four-eyes. Playing with the amefuto club now?"

A hand reached out to tug one braid while another guy kicked the wheelbarrow over. Her eyes blurred with tears as Kurowara tugged her hair harder and oblong brown shapes bounced wildly over the ground.

"This isn't middle school anymore, K-Kurowara-san. Please, leave me alone."

"Yeah, right. You're such an easy target that we can't really help ourselves, can we, guys?" The others laughed. Kurowara dropped her to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and tried to get away, only to trip over another foot. Their laughter rang in her ears as dust clogged her nostrils and tears traced paths on her gritty face.

The Devil Bats left the clubroom talking about the lemons and whether Mamori was going to teach Seno how to be team manager a few minutes later. Mamori walked up to them just then, a small thermos and plastic bag in hand.

"I got what you texted me to bring, Hiruma-kun. Where's Mitsuki-chan?"

"She left already." Sena answered, his eyes on the bag Hiruma was opening.

"But her stuff is still here." Mamori objected.

"What? She isn't in the clubroom, though…" Monta looked over to the bench. Sure enough, her bag was still there.

"All the equipment is picked up. Maybe she's taking it to the equipment shed. She's probably having problems pushing it all since she's so small." Yukimitsu rationalized.

"Juumonji, you should go and help her. Go on!" Mamori spun the startled second-year around and gave his shoulders a push. "Go!" She urged gleefully.

"I'm going! Jeez." He stalked off, kicking at a rock. As Kuroki and Toganou moved to follow, Hiruma rolled his eyes and shot a round of bullets at their feet.

"Why do all you fucking Hah-Brothers need to be late! Get to class, baka! YA HA!" The team ran towards the school building as Hiruma chased them, bullets blazing.

"Does he have to be so violent about everything?" Mamori sighed. She quickly jogged after them.

"Why am I always stuck being late to class because of some freckled-face first-year?" Juumonji grumbled. He smirked. "Freckled-face first-year, fresled face ferst year, freckled-fashe firsh-year, freckled-_face_ firsht year. Damn. I hate tongue-twisters."

"Itai." A familiar voice gasped. "Oh…" He looked up to see Seno limp around the corner, pause, and squint at him even though they were only a few feet from each other. She abruptly turned and rushed away.

"Oi! Frashe-year! First-year, damn it!" He cursed and easily caught to her. His hand wrapped around her bicep, though he quickly dropped it when she gasped.

"S-Sorry. I j-just f-fell in the equipment room. I f-feel s-so s-stupid." She chuckled weakly, then, winced at the cut on her lip.

"Did the equipment room take your glasses, too?" He asked wryly.

She blushed furiously. "I lost them." He stepped up close to her and grasped her chin. Her small, shaking figure was quickly and efficiently scrutinized.

"I guess the footballs and safety cones kicked your shins, tied your braids together, and bloodied your lip."

"Funny how these things happen, huh?"

"Right. Funny." Juumonji sighed. "Well, I'm glad I came instead of Mamori-neechan or Sena."

"Weishenme? I mean, why?"

"Because they're too nice to do it right." He turned them both towards the school building as the bell rang throughout the campus.

"Do what right?"

"Revenge."

"SHENME? I mean, what? You can't do that! You barely know me anyway. And they've bullied me since middle school. I'm used to it, really!"

"The footballs and safety cones bullied you in middle school? That's pretty clever of them."

"Juumonji-senpai! This isn't a joke."

"You're right. It's not. So, don't say it's funny." Juumonji retorted. Seno blinked and quietly limped along beside him.

"I don't get it. Why help me?" She finally asked when they entered the main building.

"I really like honey pickled lemons." Silence. Juumonji sighed. "Because I used to be just like those losers. It's like looking at myself in middle school and my first year. I bullied Sena just like those losers are bullying you. I really regret the way I acted then. So… I don't want to just watch while another kid like Sena gets beat on by another kid like me." Juumonji frowned darkly. "Especially a girl. I'd like to think I'm better than that now."

Seno's already slow walk slowed further until she stopped dead in the hallway. Juumonji turned back, perplexed.

"We need to get you to the nurse's office, Seno."

"You aren't like them. You're not." She whispered fiercely. He stared down at her bowed shoulders as she glared blindly at the floor. "Yesterday, when you helped me with those papers, I was so scared. I kept thinking how scary you looked, how, in a lot a ways, you looked more like a juvenile delinquent than Kurowara and his friends did, but you helped me pick up the papers instead of making it worse. You… smiled at me and gave me advice and carried most of the printouts without me even asking you to do so. When you smiled, you weren't so scary anymore, Juumonji-senpai. Maybe on the outside you're scary, but on the inside, you're very kind."

"Hah?" He scratched the scar on his cheek, then shrugged. "If you say so, chibi. It doesn't change the fact that I'm not a cuddly bunny on the inside, either. I won't bully a Sena anymore, and I won't let another bully get away with it."

"Juumonji-senpai… I'm not Sena. I'm Seno." She finally looked up at his face, vision blurry with tears and impairment.

"I know that." He reached out and pressed between her shoulder blades to move her forward. "C'mon. Let's get you to the nurse."

Seno let herself be led away. She tried desperately to focus on the stabbing pains in her bruises with each step, the tear of her lip. If she didn't, the warmth of his hand would be too strong to ignore and she was embarrassed enough without oozing to the floor in a puddle of delight at his feet.

"WHO did WHAT?" Monta cried as Juumonji opened a chow mein bread package.

"Some first-years beat up Seno-chan. Didn't you hear anything he said?" Toganou snapped.

"We can't let this go. It's one thing to knock some papers over, but beating up a girl? Even we didn't sink that low." Kuroki cracked his knuckles.

"I'm glad we agree. Is there a problem with it, Hiruma?" Juumonji asked. He didn't want to be shot if it cost them spring tournament qualification.

"I'm pretty sure if you get suspended, you can't play." Sena pointed out, sweat drenched.

"I'll make sure they won't get caught. In exchange, Hah-Brother number one, bring back some priceless pictures." Hiruma cackled as he typed away on his laptop.

"We're not related!"

The amefuto team was sitting on the rooftop- though Hiruma was on the rooftop of the stairwell to the rooftop. They'd long ago migrated up here to Hiruma's look out- drawn to his, and each other's, company like positive and negative magnets. The stair doors opened. From within, two feminine figures emerged. Seno's limp was almost unnoticeable thanks to the bandages barely hidden by knee-high black socks. Quick as a flash, Sena was at her side.

"Need help? We saved a spot. Mamori-neechan said she'd bring you here."

"I'm fine. Thank you. Please, don't fuss over me. I'm fine."

Both were equally trying to be helpful in their awkward modest way until Juumonji broke it up and led Seno to a spot by the roof's fence near him. The first year blushed heavily. Soon, her awkwardness faded as the group folded her into their dynamic, as if she'd always been there. It wasn't like she had a huge presence like Taki's to compensate for, anyway. She smiled softly as they taunted, punched, and shouted at each other, laughing and joking the whole time. While they all seem to gravitate towards Hiruma, there also seemed to be a magnetic pull towards Sena, which surprised her. She noticed the other day when he'd "rescued" her from Cerberus that his aura was a lot bigger than he was, but normally he made himself so insignificant. She chomped down on pickled cabbage to hide a pensive smile. It was nice to see a boy who'd normally be bullied be surrounded by some great friends who recognized his potential.

She looked over at Juumonji as he crumpled up his empty plastic wrapper and shoved it in his pocket.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Juumonji-senpai?" She asked quietly and anxiously.

"Hah? Yeah. It's what I normally eat."

"But you're so big!" She cried, aghast. "You need to eat better! Here." She offered her bento that consisted of a few well-made onigiri, fried chicken legs, and pickled vegetables. "I never finish my lunch. You should eat some of this chicken."

"Ehhh, sure…" Juumonji, never one to turn down free food, snagged a drumstick as Mamori smothered a giggle.

"It looks pretty tasty. Did you make it yourself?" Kuroki asked, reaching over for a piece himself. Juumonji pushed him away by his face absently.

"N-No. I get up early to help my mom." She smiled and reached for her chopsticks. Juumonji's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Seno-chan, what happened to your fingers?" Monta piped up before Juumonji could.

Everyone zeroed in on her fingers that were covered in bandages. She blushed brightly.

"It wasn't Kurowara-san! It's all my fault! I'm so clumsy, you know." She pushed her index fingers together shyly. "I've been trying to learn how to cook with my mom since I was eleven, but whenever I pick up a knife, I always cut myself somehow."

Everyone winced. Then, they pictured the huge tub of lemons she'd brought, and winced again. That lemon juice had to have hurt. Sena suddenly realized why that one of the slices he'd eaten had been so thick his eyes had watered with the unexpected sourness. She probably hadn't gotten the technique of cutting equal thickness per slice.

"Here, you can finish it, Juumonji-senpai." Seno placed the bento in Juumonji's lap. There were two more onigiri and some chicken left. Her bright smile, unhindered by her usual large glasses, shined forth, making all the guys (not, of course, Hiruma and Taki, but for very different reasons) blush. "I hope to get better at culinary arts so I can bring more treats for everyone. It's nice to give gifts to people. I feel like you're all my friends now."

Tears ran down Monta's face as he clasped her hands. "You will always be our friend. Kawaaaiiii MAX!" He announced with one finger in the air. He gasped as Juumonji kicked him.

"Be careful, stupid. You'll hurt her hands more."

Seno laughed happily, one braid sliding off her shoulder. She broke off in surprise as her braid tugged to the side. She whipped around to see a guilty look on Juumonji's face as he chewed on rice and seaweed.

Toganou leaned around Juumonji with a smirk on his face. "He has a thing for pigtails." He informed her, making her eyes widen. As Juumonji choked, Kuroki piped in.

"That's right! All his por-GACK!" Juumonji slammed a hand into Kuroki's throat, red-faced.

"Don't say another word!"

Mamori and Sena's eyebrows twitched.

"C'mon, Seno. Time to get your glasses back before lunch ends."

"Ehhh?" She was yanked to her feet and dragged, stumbling, towards the stairs by Juumonji.

"Kuroki, let's go." Toganou closed his _Jump_ and got to his feet to follow. Kuroki hurried after them, still rubbing his throat.

"I think she's an excellent choice." Mamori laughed lightly as she looked towards Hiruma. He merely grunted.

In 1-C, three, tough-looking second-years barged into the room with a heavily blushing Seno bringing up the rear. The amefuto players stomped up to Kurawara's desk where he was leaning on the back legs of his chair, joking with his buddies. Juumonji reached out, grabbed Kurowara's chair and pulled it forward. The resulting bang made what little conversation that was left die quickly. Juumonji propped one leg on the desk and Toganou and Kuroki leaned around him. All three wore their "We're-gonna-beat-you-stupid" glares on their faces.

"So, you think it's fun beating up little girls, tough guy?" Juumonji growled. Kurowara cowered in his seat.

"I bet it won't be fun if we break his legs." Kuroki cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Why don't you try running shoulder first into 200 kilos of muscle? Or forcing 200 kilos of steel across the gridiron? Are you tough enough for that, first year?" Juumonji smirked down at Kurawara.

"Got anything to say, widdle boy?" Toganou demanded. "Hah?"

"Hah?"

"HAH?" They yelled in Kurowara's face. He shook his head desperately.

"Didn't think so. Hand over the glasses. If they're broken, your fingers will be, too." Juumonji held out a hand.

Kurowara hurried searched through his bag, and handed them over. "I was gonna give 'em back." He squeaked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" They shouted. Kurowara cowered again.

"Don't mess with the Devil Bats." Kuroki warned him.

"We weren't always amefuto players. In fact, it made us even stronger." Toganou added.

"Seno is with us now. So, if you mess with her, or any other kid, you'll answer to us. You aren't the bad-asses here. You're just fresh meat on our turf." Juumonji finished. He turned to Seno and handed her the spectacles.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered, desperately trying to shrink into herself as Class C stared at her.

"See ya, losers." Kuroki crowed as they sauntered out, letting Seno lead the way.

"WOW! Did you see them? I've heard about those guys! They do that really cool move called the Delinquent Deathblow! They're linemen on the Devil Bats and super strong! They're friends with that giant, Kurita, and… _Hiruma_." Babbled the first year class as the door slid shut.

Seno spent the rest of the day in agony. She hated attention. It usually meant something bad. Today, all she heard were whispers of how she had an evil army at her command and would beat up anyone who messed with her. She slunk towards her shoe cabinet and caught sight of auburn hair. _Only one person has hair like that here._

"Mamori-senpai!" She called out in relief. Mamori turned and her face lit up.

"I was looking for you! I wanted to make sure you came to the game today. You can gain some real experience watching a game."

"I was planning on it. Juumonji-senpai said you needed more girls to cheer." Seno told her. Mamori rolled her eyes.

"Is that all boys think about? Short skirts? What if boys found out we liked the how tight their pants were and how they tackled each other?" Seno blushed cherry-red. "Anyway, he's right. We do need more people to come. More people are interested because of the Christmas Bowl and Sena-kun leading an all-star team to America, but most girls think amefuto is scary and most the first years are scared of Hiruma-kun's reputation. Even more people don't know what amefuto is!"

"Hmmm…" Seno played with the end of her braid thoughtfully. "I'll meet you there!" She spun around and raced back into the building. Mamori stared after her, confused.

A short while later, the remaining student body paused as the intercom system crackled.

"Ano, um, excuse me –BUMP-" The Devil Bats- excluding Hiruma-, who were still wandering towards the shoe cabinets, winced. Most of them clearly pictured Seno, whose voice they instantly recognized, bowing and knocking her head on the microphone. A few people laughed. "Itai… Excuse me, classmates! Today… Today is the Devil Bats' first game! Everyone sh-should come and see Deimon crush Koigahama into the dust!" Seno's voice steadily gained confidence. "There'll be something for everyone! Short skirts on cheerleaders! Tight pants on very cute guys! A war between men will ensue! So boys and girls and warriors, come and see the Devil Bats' first game of the year!" A deep breath. "YATTA, DEVIL BATS! YATTA! VICTORY FOR DEIMON HIGH!"

People throughout the halls laughed and cheered. "DEVIL BATS!"

"Thank you, everyone." Seno's voice muttered before the system cut off.

"That was hilarious. Who was that?"

"Who cares? You're going, right? The Devil Bats won the Christmas Bowl last year!"

"What's amefuto, Chiri-chan?"

"I dunno, but I heard some of the guys are pretty cute and I never pass up free eye candy."

"They've got cheerleaders this year, too? The uniform was really cute last year. Let's go, man."

The Devil Bats were frozen in the hall, amazed. People cheered them as they walked past and wished them luck.

"You should get that girl to announce more often. It was hilarious."

"Yeah! Next time, do it earlier! Most my friends left already! I'll text them now, though."

"Girls are going to come check us out?" Kuroki finally choked out. "AWESOME!"

"Is that the only thing that sunk it, man?" Toganou rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but preen when a group of giggling girls walked past, waving.

"Our pants are really tight, aren't they?" Sena sweated profusely. Monta clapped him on the back.

"You bet. They make us look studly MAX!"

"You just look like a monkey, but I look BEAUTIFUL." Taki grinned his stupid, gleaming smile and lifted his leg above his head. Sena edged away from the resulting fight.

Seno rushed by, breathless. She skidded to a stop and looked over at them. "Why are you just standing there? Don't keep everyone waiting!" She restarted her run, tripped into the shoe room, stumbled her way out the door while trying to put on her shoes, and disappeared.

"She's going to really hurt herself one day." Sena commented. "Crap! The stairs!" He took off after her, stopping only a number of breaths to change shoes.

"We better get going, too. Let's hope Sena catches her before she falls down the field steps." Yukimitsu grimaced slightly as he spoke. Everyone pictured a bruised and scratched up Seno at the bottom, laughing as her head bled- 'Oh, I'll be fine. I only tripped.' They sweat dropped and hurried towards the field.

Of course, Deimon crushed Koigahama Cupids with relative ease. The weeping Cupids were led away by their girlfriends at the end of a 100-0 game. The crowd gaped, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, before jumping to their feet and screaming excitedly. Seno handed out towels and water with Mamori.

"We were awesome!" Monta exclaimed.

"You were more than awesome! You totally killed them! They ended up forfeiting halfway through!" Suzuna cheered, balancing on the front wheels of her rollerblades. "Yatta!"

"I had no idea how… invigorating amefuto was. You all were absolutely amazing." She beamed up at the Hah-Brothers. Suddenly, her eyes took on a manic gleam. She dived between Mamori and Hiruma as he took a bottle from the auburn-haired girl. "You… I don't believe- You were so amazing! I'm your biggest fan, Hiruma-senpai!" She squealed excitedly as stars glittered around her. Hiruma's eyebrows rose as everyone's jaws dropped. "I now know why you're the Commander from Hell! Absolutely amazing! SUUUGOI!"

Hiruma chuckled evilly. "Of course, fucking groupie."

_Groupie!_ The team thought in unison. Mamori was laughing as Hiruma patted Seno's head like a dog.

"Eh? I thought she was Monjii's fan?" Suzuna tilted her head to the side. She looked up at Juumonji. "Looks like you've been outshone."

"Like I care." He huffed. Her antenna twitched as he glared down at the towel and tossed it onto the bench.

"After-game party, everyone!" Mamori announced. "I already ordered a truckload of goodies for everyone, so go and get ready!"

"Mamori-neechan already knew we were going to win?" Sena muttered to Monta.

"Of course. We're awesome MAX!"

As everyone gorged themselves on cakes and cold noodles and soda, Seno sat back in a corner nibbling cake and studying. She looked up in surprise as Juumonji joined her.

"It's a party. What are you doing?" His eyes widened seeing what she held. "You're memorizing the play cards?"

"I'm pretty much done. I'm going to work on memorizing the sign language Mamori-neechan and Hiruma-senpai use next. Mamori-neechan asked me to be her assistant!" Seno announced proudly.

"You're calling her neechan, too?"

"Y-yes. Everyone does it. I just couldn't help it after a while. She smiled at me when I did, so I guess it's okay." She slouched down a bit in embarrassment and then smiled up at Juumonji. "It's all thanks to you!"

"Hah?"

"You told me to come see the game, remember? I took your invitation rather quicker than you meant, but because of you, I'm friends with everyone and assistant manager. It was a stupid situation to meet in, but you know that saying?"

"Uh, what one?"

Seno smiled happily. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. You're the lemonade, Juumonji-senpai."

Juumonji blushed bright red, making Seno blush, too.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah. No one's ever said something like that before. Not even my dad. Thanks." He scratched his scarred cheek. Seno shook her head quickly, making braids flop.

"Thank you."

Juumonji rose, then paused. He reached over and patted Seno's head. "Eh… Seno?"

"H-hai?"

"If I'm lemonade, you must be… uh… honeyed lemons, I guess." He turned away as Seno erupted in flames.

KKA:

I figured it was time for an A/N! So, I recently got into ES 21 because of my boyfriend and absolutely fell in love. I'm a Hiruma-sama fan, but I do love the Juumonji-kun, of course. I don't really like OCs in my stories anymore. Most of my OCs were from when I first started writing as a pre-teen- eek! But... well, ES 21 doesn't really have enough girls to pair up and I'm a romance novelist. And while there are some good yaoi pairs, I saw a post about wanting some smuttyish het with Juumonji/OC, so I obliged. Seno's story had been running around in my head already.

I'm planning to make this a series of companion pieces, so all of my ES 21 fics (and I'm planning on a few, one for Monta, Sena, Riku, and another character I won't mention) will be from this series and have the same OCs. I would appreciate a little feedback. I won't mention any names (though I'll mention an acronym; SS, I saw you fav'ed my story! THANKS!), but please, review the next time you read! I love to hear comments! And if you have an suggestions or ideas, I'd love to hear them! I thrive on critique! Most of all, ENJOY!


	3. His Little Sister?

Chapter Three

His Little Sister?

"He really said that?"

Seno nodded and licked at her chocolate ice cream cone.

She sat in a park, swinging gently. On the swing beside her sat another young girl. She was taller than Seno, with short black hair, wide black eyes, and a tanned face and limbs. She wore tight, short jeans and a white tank top because of the heat, but there was nothing flirty or girlish about her. In fact, her voice was over-loud and she walked and moved like an overexcited boy. Her toned legs and arms made it obvious she played a sport of some kind.

"He did. Tomoe-chan, I wish you could meet him." Seno sighed dreamily. "He's gorgeous. A face like a juvenile delinquent, a heart of gold, and he looks so nice in those football pants."

Tomoe rocked back on her swing, laughing hysterically as she clutched the chains of the swing. "Some guy managed to appeal to my asexual, shy, little Mitcchi-chan? This I must see!"

"Tomoe-chan! You can't do like you did before! I'll be so embarrassed!" Seno cried out in real distress. Tomoe sobered quickly.

"You're right. I shouldn't have told that boy you liked him. I promised I never would interfere again, so I won't. I keep my word. But I _have_ to at least see him. Deimon isn't too far away…"

"It's on the other side of town from here! Don't you skip school just to come see him on Monday!"

"Yeah, yeah. You know… I was really bummed when you moved. I thought you'd retreat into your shell without me. I'm a little disappointed you didn't, but I'm so glad you're finally becoming a woman!" Tomoe shrieked and threw herself, swing and all, at Seno and squeezed her slighter friend.

"C-C-Can't b-b-breathe!"

"Do they practice on the weekends?"

"Not on Saturdays. They will tomorrow, though. I have to be there seven 'o' clock sharp." Seno panted heavily as Tomoe released her.

"I'll come then!"

"SHENME? B-B-But…"

"I made a promise. I won't tell him a thing!" Tomoe reminded Seno.

"It's not that. It's… It's Hiruma-senpai. He doesn't like distractions."

"Psh. I'll come near the end."

"That should be all right. I'll text you an hour before we end." Seno agreed slowly. She smiled. "I know you'll agree that he's perfect."

"No one's perfect." Tomoe shrugged. She sighed. "Now, you've got a love interest, but I sure don't. None of the baseball guys at my school are worth anything. They don't like softball girls because we're just like one of the guys to them. All the non-jock guys think I'm too buff and we have nothing to talk about. There aren't any dreamy, heart-of-gold delinquents in my school, either. It's so upsetting. Imagine, you almost went there."

Seno shivered. "I'm so glad my parents are poor. I miss you, but I never would've met the Devil Bats or Juumonji-senpai if my parents hadn't chosen the cheaper school."

The next day, Seno flagged down Hiruma at the beginning of practice. He pulled out guns, but after a few seconds of Seno's pleading, he put them away and shrugged. She jumped up excitedly, threw her arms around him –as the team gaped and Hiruma froze in shock-, and skipped over to Suzuna and Mamori to tell them what he said.

"She just… _hugged_ Hiruma?" Sena croaked.

"What the hell?" The Hah-Brothers choked out.

"G-Guess she really _does_ like h-him?" Monta stammered.

"What are you all staring at? RUN, DAMN IT! RUN! YA HA!"

The girls ignored the familiar sounds of screams and gunfire.

"That's great, Mitcchan!" Suzuna exclaimed.

"I told you he can be reasonable. I don't suggest you get too predictable about the hugging, however." Mamori giggled as Seno blushed.

"I got carried away. Sorry."

The team was too busy to ask the girls, or Hiruma, what was going on, but it became evident as they trudged tiredly towards the bench. Another girl stood there, chatting happily with Suzuna as Seno and Mamori came forward with towels and water.

"Everyone, my friend, Tomoe-chan, came to meet you. She is a friend from middle school." Seno explained as she smiled up at Juumonji and handed him a towel.

"Howdy!" Tomoe saluted with two fingers. "I came to spy out the guys hanging out with my cute little friend. You all better not do anything bad." She glowered angrily at them, fists clenched. Toganou blushed.

"She's totally my type." Juumonji and Kuroki stared at him.

"We won't do anything bad! We're heroes MAX!" Monta protested. "She's our friend." He propped his fists on his hips angrily.

"Yeah, yeah." Tomoe flapped her hand dismissively at Monta, making him steam. "So who's the guy Mitcchi-chan has the hots for?"

Seno stumbled, dropping water bottles everywhere and spraying the water all over herself, Sena, and Kurita, who had both just come up to grab one.

The boys blinked in amazement as Tomoe looked each in the face with a determined scowl. "It better not be the monkey boy."

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Tomoe-chan! You promised!" Seno cried from the ground as Kurita and Sena both held out a hand with worried expressions.

"I'm not going to tell him anything." Tomoe grinned. "I just want to get a good look in his eyes. You are very gullible, Mitcchi-chan." Her black eyes scanned the crowd, then narrowed. "AH HA!"

Seno pushed out of Sena's grip and ran towards Tomoe's slowly raising arm.

"It's YOU-Oof!" Tomoe gasped. Seno had knocked Tomoe's arm to the side so that her pointing index finger, instead of landing on Juumonji, now was on Komusubi.

"Hah?" "Hah?" "HAH?"

Komusubi turned to the Ha-Ha Brothers, and scoffed.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT?"

"N-No, please! I didn't want her to point at anyone! Please, just stop it!" Seno exclaimed rushing in between the Brothers and Komusubi. Seno's pleading grey eyes met Juumonji's and he backed off with a shrug.

"Hey, guys, cool it." He reached over to tousle Seno's hair. "It's really just a joke. Don't get so worried, chibi." Seno blushed brightly.

Tomoe looked between them, then met Suzuna's gaze. Suzuna nodded slightly even as her antenna twitched. Tomoe grinned slyly and sidled up to Juumonji.

"Do you think you can bring more of those lemons tomorrow, Seno? I really liked them." He was saying to Seno as Tomoe eyed him. Seno nodded mutely. Juumonji grinned. "They're my favorite snack, actually."

"I… I d-didn't know." Seno stuttered. She gasped as Tomoe wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Mitcchi-chan is actually a pretty good cook, if she wasn't so clumsy. She used to make bentos for me in middle school." Tomoe lied smoothly. Well, she wasn't lying about the good cook and clumsy part. Seno stammered protests.

"Yeah, she shared some of hers with me the other day. I've never had a homemade bento before. It's just me 'n' my dad at home." Juumonji replied. Tomoe's eyes glinted.

"That's horrible. I got it!" Tomoe slapped her fist in her open palm, choking Seno slightly in the process. "Mitcchi-chan, you should make him one from now on. Home-made bentos are much better than cafeteria lunches, hands down. Whaddya think, Mitcchi-chan?"

"I c-c-couldn't-"

"I ain't complaining. I like bread just fine." Juumonji quickly added, confused as to what was happening.

"Tsk. Mitcchi-chan, will you really let such a big, healthy, young man eat only bread?" Tomoe pulled away and slapped Seno on the back, hard, sending her tumbling forward into Juumonji's chest. "Don't let him go hungry!"

"I'm fine. You okay, Seno?"

Mind reeling with the scent of sweat and _male_, not to mention the burning of her face and tightness of her chest, Seno was currently trying to remember how to breathe. "M'kay. I can make food for you." She murmured dazedly. "Too big…"

"Eh?"

"She means you're too big to eat just bread for lunch." Tomoe explained. She quickly pulled Seno away and fanned her face.

"Well, if you feel like it. I'm not going to turn down free food." Juumonji turned towards the clubroom with the rest of the team. "See you tomorrow morning, Seno."

Seno just died happy. Then, Tomoe was slapping her face.

"Wh-what?"

"You totally like him, don't you? You guys made physical contact for all of thirty seconds or less and you almost fainted." Tomoe rolled her eyes and pushed Seno towards Mamori and the scattered equipment.

"B-But… I'd never been so c-close to a b-boy before. H-He…" She trailed off blushing. _Maybe I'm weird, but he smelled so good. I wanted to melt into him. _She blanked out as she remembered the feel and smell and sight of him so close to her.

"Jeez, she's just so innocent." Tomoe huffed as Mamori laughed.

"I think you're cute. I'm sure Juumonji-kun feels the same." Mamori told Seno reassuringly.

Seno shook her head wildly. "I d-doubt Juumonji-senpai would ever th-think that! I'm just… I'm just a first-year nobody. He met me in such a d-demeaning situation, too." Seno sighed and jogged out to safety cones across the field.

"HEY, MITCCHAN!" Suzuna shouted. Seno turned to listen. "We're all going out to lunch after this! You and Tommochi can come, too."

"Hey, that's a cute nickname! Thanks, Suzu-pin." They high-fived. "Let's go, Mitcchi-chan. I like these people!"

Seno waved one hand and thumbs-upped.

The next hour had them around a huge, half-circle table at a nearby WacDonald's. Tomoe was already fast friends with Suzuna and trading insults with Monta. Her keen black eyes, however, were continually straying back to Juumonji and Seno. She had contrived it, with Mamori and Suzuna's help, so that Seno and Juumonji were wedged in the middle of the booth, side-by-side. Somehow, Sena was on Seno's other side, so the two of them mostly talked to each other- being kindred spirits and all. Every now and then, though, Tomoe managed to pick up on a few things. It was more than obvious Seno would blush every time Juumonji brushed her in some way, but a few times, after they made eye contact, there was a slight blush on his face. When Taki squashed a ketchup packet and it had splattered all over Seno's shirt, Juumonji was the one who had calmly wrapped her in his school blazer, not Sena. All in all, there was possibility there. Tomoe nodded to herself, satisfied.

"I love what you do with your hair. It's different almost every day." Suzuna was telling Seno. "Maybe I should grow out mine, too. What do you think, Sena?"

"M-Me? I like your hair the way it is." He blurted, terror-stricken he might say the wrong thing.

Suzuna preened. "I like it, too. You're right. It's better short." Sena sighed in relief as Seno giggled. "I think pigtails are so adorable, though. What about you, Monjii? Do you like short hair or long hair?"

"I don't really have a preference." Juumonji grumbled, quickly hiding his face behind a paper cup of soda. He never used straws.

"That's not true." Kuroki leaned around Juumonji. "He totally likes chicks with long hair. I found his stash once," Juumonji choked on his soda, "and a lot of them were girls with pigtail-ACK!"

"WILL YOU STOP MENTIONING THAT?"

"His stash of what?" Chuubou and Seno asked innocently as everyone else attempted to either cover up their laughter or embarrassment. Sena was blushing head to toe as Juumonji covered his face with his hand.

"Forget it, Seno." Juumonji snapped.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to pry…" She trailed off as she stared down at her remaining fries. Juumonji peeked out from behind his hand, and sighed.

"It's not important." He glared at Kuroki angrily. "Don't talk about that shit, man. She's… She's like a little sister or something."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Kuroki admitted a he rubbed the back of his head. "Itaaii."

Every girl winced at Juumonji's words. Seno got to feet, wobbled, and then sat back down. "I have to go home."

"No problem." Sena got to his feet, shooing Monta off the bench, as well as Taki, Mamori, Tomoe, and Suzuna.

"I'm s-sorry. I'll s-see you all t-tomorrow." She stumbled her way off the bench, gripping Juumonji's blazer close. "I-I'll w-wash this t-tonight." She bowed to Juumonji and then ran off.

"Jeez! Wait a second, Mitcchi-chan! I'm coming with you! Bye everyone!" She spared a last glare for Juumonji, who stared back in confusion.

"Oh, they left? I really liked that Tomo-girl…" Toganou sighed sadly after raising his head from his manga.

"Was it because of what I said?" Kuroki muttered. Juumonji slapped the back of his head again.

"Probably, you idiot!"

Mamori and Suzuna shook their heads and kept their mouths shut.

"Mitcchi-chan! Mitcchi-chan, come on! Wait!" Tomoe called out. "Jeez, you can be fast when you want to, you know." She finally caught up and gripped Seno's elbow. Black eyes saddened as sobs met her ears.

"S-Sister. He s-s-said I'm like a little s-s-sister!" Seno choked out.

Tomoe pulled Seno close and laid her cheek on the shorter girl's hair.

"He was really embarrassed, Mitcchi-chan. Besides, he may feel that way right now, but it could always change. Just be you and be honest. Tomorrow is always a new day." Seno nodded mutely, then wiped her eyes before they continued walking to her house.

The days passed quickly. Mamori left Seno in charge of more and more duties and Seno, herself, was becoming more accustomed to raising her voice and asserting her will. True to her word, she made an extra bento every day for Juumonji, who took it gladly, and always had snacks ready for the morning practice. There were honeyed, pickled lemons at least once a week. Spring tournament was in full swing and, soon enough, the quarter-finals were around the corner, with Seibu vs. Deimon drawing close. Ojou would be their next contender if they won.

Seno stayed late after practice one day cleaning up, so Mamori could go home and study. Hiruma had left with her, saying his current hotel was near her neighborhood. Seno could've sworn, as well, that Mamori asked whether they could have cake with their coffee before the door swung shut behind them. She giggled, recollecting everyone's face- especially Monta's- as the captain and manager's relationship became more and more obvious. Thinking of relationships, however, made her remember her lack thereof, and her giggles quickly subsided. Just the other day, Kuroki and Toganou had been giving Juumonji the cold shoulder after a girl had confessed to him before third period. Obviously, Juumonji was sought after and it made Seno feel stupid for thinking that making bentos and honey lemons could win an older, more experienced boy's heart.

She closed her eyes and set her chin on the handle of the broom in her hands. In her minds eye, she watched Juumonji throw himself mercilessly against a dummy, or throw _Kurita_ to the ground. His teeth gritted, his eyes narrowed, his whole body vibrating with power as he moved. Inside her chest, her heart beat wildly and her breath caught in her lungs. Even his wordless yell was echoing through her head, then his laughter as he held out a hand for Kurita to grab. As her heart swelled unbearably in her chest, she wrapped her arms around the broom and squeezed it close.

_What am I doing? Why am I deluding myself? Why would someone like him ever date someone like me? I'm clumsy and four-eyed and I have no sexual appeal at all._

"Seno? You're still here?" Seno squeaked and dropped the broom with a clatter when Juumonji entered the clubroom unexpectedly. He laughed as she lunged for the broom. He pulled his jersey over his head, making Seno's mouth run dry. His undershirt clung to his chest like a second skin. It hurt to look away, but she did, trembling, as his shoulder pads fell to the ground with a thud.

"I-I'm c-cleaning. Mamori-neechan had a lot of s-science homework." Seno explained quickly. "Why are you here so late?"

"I talked to Hiruma earlier and ran a few extra laps to clear my head. It looks pretty good- the room, I mean. You did a good job. I'm glad you joined up as assistant manager. That's one less thing we have to worry about next semester when they leave." Juumonji ran a hand through his short, sweaty, blonde hair. Seno set the broom in the closet and peered worriedly up into his face.

"Is there something the matter, Juumonji-senpai?" She asked.

"Maybe." He slumped into a nearby chair and started pulling off his cleats. She hurried to pull up another chair and perched on it, waiting quietly. He caught sight of her expectant face and chuckled. "Hiruma just asked me to be captain next semester. I thought Sena would get it, but he says I've got a clearer head on my shoulders than Sena."

"I think he's right." Seno promptly replied. "You're a lot more mature than Sena in a number of ways. Besides, you get better grades and, though you're not as good as Hiruma-sama at strategics, you have a good grasp of opponents' weaknesses and strengths. Sena isn't ready for the responsibility, but you are." She rattled on and then abruptly cut herself off, knowing her embarrassment was making her babble.

Or maybe the sight of sweat sliding down his throat that she couldn't help but feverishly notice.

"Thanks." Juumonji blurted, amazed, but not unpleased. "When did you start calling him _sama_?"

A laugh was torn from her. "You haven't noticed? For a while. He's amazing on the field. I've never seen such a quick thinker! I never thought I'd root for an evil villain, but I can't help it." Her eyes sparkled with an obsessive, fanatic light. Seeing his astonished face, the spell was broken by another laugh. She got to her feet and spun on her heel, her twin braids flying. As she reached for her bag, she stopped short as her head tugged back.

"You're wearing ribbons today." Juumonji noted, tugging on a braid again.

"Y-Yes. My father bought them as a birthday gift." Seno said. She took a step back towards him when he tugged again.

"Birthday?"

"Y-Yes." She hoped she didn't sound as breathless as she thought she did. The heat radiating off of him made her skin tighter and more uncomfortable the closer she got. "L-last year. Wh-when I t-t-turned fifteen."

"When's your birthday?" He asked fiddling with the blue ribbon trapped between his fingers.

"V-Valentine's D-Day."

Light brown eyes met her grey ones. "Really? Hah? Shit!" He cursed as the ribbon unraveled between his fingers. It slipped down, fluttering to the ground. Both dived at the same moment.

"ITAI!" They cried out, clutching their foreheads. Seno slipped to the ground, hard, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"S-S-Sorry!"

"It's f-fine." Juumonji gasped before bursting into laughter. Seno blinked, wide-eyed, at him until she couldn't help but join in. When the laughter finally ebbed, Juumonji handed her her ribbon and stood. Seno watched breathlessly as he walked towards the showers. His pants were _really _tight.

"Ano… Juumonji-senpai?"

He looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

"I…" Seno fiddled with her newly tied ribbon. "I'm not… I'm n-not your little s-sister. S-so… ano…"

"Whaddya talking about? I know you're not my sister." Juumonji retorted. "What gave you that idea?"

Seno glanced up at him, face cherry-red under her glasses. "That day… a l-long t-time ago…at WacDonald's. You s-said…"

Juumonji frowned as she stuttered, then his eyes widened. He quickly turned away, so she couldn't see the dusting of red across his cheekbones. "That was nothing, okay? It was a long time ago. It's getting late. I'll walk you to the station if you wait for me to shower off."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you!" She jumped up and raced towards her locker. He winced when she hit the doorjamb, bouncing off and around it without slowing.

"Careful, Mitcchan."

"But it's fun when you catch me." Seno joked, running out with her bag. "Sena-senpai is pretty good about catching me, too. Between the two of you, I almost never hit the ground now."

"Yeah." Juumonji scratched his cheek lightly. "You should stop referring to us all as senpai."

"I should?" Seno repeated.

"Well… I'm sure the others would prefer if you didn't. We don't really like being formal."

"I don't understand. Do you not like it when I call you senpai?"

"Yeah, I mean, no." Juumonji hit the heel of his hand to his forehead. "I like it when you call me senpai, but I wish you wouldn't call everyone else senpai. It's… irritating."

Seno blinked, letting his words roll around in her mind before slowly saying, "You want me to call you senpai, but not to use that for anyone else."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I don't know why, but all right." Juumonji glanced down and met her happily smiling face. "It's like my nickname for you and only you, then. I like it." _I like you, Juumonji-senpai._

"Cool." He grinned, wondering how he managed to get his point across without 1- sounding like pervert, 2- trying too hard to explain himself. He hurried to shower off and then walked her off campus.

He tugged at her braid the whole way to the subway station.


	4. Chocolates for Monkeys or Boys?

Chapter 4

Chocolates for Monkeys or Boys?

"**GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE CHAMPIONS OF KANTO FOR THE SECOND YEAR RUNNING AND LAST YEAR'S DARK HORSE WINNERS, THE DEIMON HIGH DEVIL BATS!**" Screamed "Machine Gun" Sanada throughout the stands.

Seno gazed around herself, wide-eyed and breathless, trailing behind the red-clad amefuto team. Snow was gently falling around her, catching in her eyelashes and high-ponytail. Snuggling deeper into her jersey jacket, she wished fervently for hot cocoa and a much smaller Tokyo Stadium. She gasped in surprise as an arm wrapped around her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Are you going to be okay? I thought you'd be used to the crowds by now, Mitcchan." Sena anxiously gazed down into her bloodless face.

"I know w-we've been here a dozen times before, b-but this is _the Christmas Bowl_." She swept her arm over the crowd. "That's all of Japan out there." Her grey eyes met his. "I'm scared to death."

"Imagine being out on the field." Monta joked, rubbing his nose as he came up beside her. "It's gonna be a pain with all that snow to run, Sena."

"Same as last year. I hope it quits soon, though. It's going to be hard to see." Sena waved over at Teikoku's team. "It looks like we'll be facing them again this year. It feels good." He grinned and gave Seno an extra squeeze. "I'm going to track down Suzuna-chan. See you on the bench!" He jogged away, breath puffing in front of him.

Monta clapped her hard on the back. "Don't worry so much, shrimp." Seno had come to realize Monta relished the idea there was someone shorter than him, even by one inch, and called her 'chibi' as often as possible. "We'll be great, so cheer us on."

"I will." Seno smiled softly, trying in vain to forget the blurry faces around her. "By the way, Tomoe-chan came. She said she wanted to see you… um, what was it?, put your money where your mouth is. If you aren't awesome and score at least one touchdown, you owe her lunch."

"WHAT? I'll show her!" Monta ran up to the wall to scan the crowd for Tomoe.

Seno walked over to the bench, giggling. If she didn't know any better, she would think Tomoe was flirting. But… it was Monta… right? Tomoe wasn't attracted to monkey-boys, was she? As she pondered this thought, she set up bottles of Gatorade and hot tea and miscellaneous other items. Doburoku-sensei was flirting with some of the audience when he suddenly looked over to her.

"Mitcchan, I'll watch all this. Make sure everyone is wearing the proper equipment."

"H-Hai, sensei." She bowed and rushed off towards the huddled team. "Juumonji-senpai, Doburoku-sensei says to double check equipment and get ready. We'll be heading out soon." Juumonji glanced down at her, then reached out to tug her ponytail.

"Calm down, chibi. We're all ready now. Remember all the signals? And don't panic. You'll just make us panic."

"Why shouldn't I panic? Are you expecting that I'll panic? Why would I panic, Juumonji-senpai?"

Everyone burst out laughing, a few reaching out to clap her back.

"It's going to be the toughest game yet. Even worse then against Ojou and Seibu. We might not win this one." Juumonji explained.

"It's weird not having Hiruma-san on the field with us. That's going to hurt the most." Sena sighed.

"Yeah, he's so crazy. Nobody knew what he'd do next." Kuroki scratched his head. "That really helped us out of a lot of sticky spots."

"But… even without Hiruma-sama… I believe in all of you." Seno thrust her fist in the air. "Victory!" She cried out.

Juumonji grinned and turned to the rest of the smiling team, many of them new faces. "She's right." He placed his hand in the middle of the huddle. Everyone else, excluding Seno, who stepped back towards Suzuna, placed their hands on his.

"Devil Bats… KILL THEM, YEAH!" They all shouted in unison.

Juumonji was right. It was hard not to panic. Though she remembered all the hand signs and managed to give them a few pointers about the opponent's offense and defense coordination, she felt completely useless. Mostly Sena, who had the most experience (with Hiruma and amefuto), came up with the few tricks plays they played. Juumonji had managed a few goods plays of his own and Monta shone brightly as he and his top rival faced off. They weren't as desperate as last year- she'd seen the videos-, but it didn't affect the outcome.

Devil Bats just weren't the dark horse they were last year and Teikoku pulled a win by the skin of their teeth.

48-43

Tears streamed down everyone's face as they lined up for the honors and watched the trophy return to Teikoku.

"We… we were so close! Damn it!" Monta cursed in the locker rooms twenty minutes later.

"If I had been just a little faster… maybe I could've…" Sena buried his hands in his face as Suzuna patted his back kindly.

"I failed Hiruma… and this team." Juumonji muttered, his teeth gritted tightly.

"No, man, you were great. We all knew you wouldn't be like Hiruma-san and you led us all the way here." A first year named Tanaka choked on his last words and rubbed his eyes with his arm.

"We all failed. Not just you." Toganou muttered, tossing his helmet at a locker.

"STOP IT!" Seno cried in conjunction with Suzuna. They blinked at each other tearfully, startled. When they turned back to the team, the boys were all looking at them hopefully.

"You all…" Seno cleared her throat and met Juumonji's red eyes. "You all were amazing. You fought with everything you had and you almost won. Maybe it's not the same. Yes, you lost, but you've all grown as a team and had a lot of fun, right?" Seno met the still dejected faces of the boys and turned pleading eyes to Suzuna.

"AHEM!" Suzuna climbed onto a bench next to Sena, propped her fists on her hips, and glared at them all. "What is all this whining? Are you really going to let this loss affect you so much? Are you really such a bunch of sore losers? There's next year! The year after! No matter what, every year there will be a Christmas Bowl and a new winner. Some of you are done, but you'll always have this memory of playing against the best and being one of the best. Are you a bunch of sniveling little boys? Or are you Devil Bats?" Suzuna demanded fiercely. "We girls… we'll cry for you… but it's time for the men to dry their eyes, hold their heads up high, and remember they are the best in Kanto! And only lost to one team in all of Japan! That's _amazing_."

Sena, Kuroki, and Chuubou cheered raggedly until everyone was cheering with them.

"Let's all go sing some karaoke and drink sake!" Suzuna exclaimed as she jumped down. As usual, Sena was below her, only, more often than not, he actually caught her now.

"We're underage, Suzuna-chan!" Sena protested as he set her down, though he was the only one that cared.

Seno walked over to Juumonji as he pulled off his jersey.

"You weren't cheering with the rest." Seno noted softly. She flinched as he threw the jersey against the metal locker.

"A loss is still a loss. Hiruma was wrong. I'm not ready to lead a team. Sena would've been better." He tugged at the laces of his shoulder pads.

"Sena was on the field with you today. If he hadn't agreed with your choices, he would've said something. You did the best you could do, Juumonji-senpai." Seno objected fiercely.

"It wasn't good enough." Juumonji gave up trying to unlace his pads and punched the locker with his fist as around them the team members changed and joked and laughed. "I hate losing. I hate it, Seno. I keep hearing my dad call me 'trash' and 'loser.' I know he believes in me now, but… I keep thinking that I've proven myself unworthy of it now."

He cut off as small hands reached up to unlace the shoulder pads. Seno slid the pads off, set them down in the locker, and took off her huge, round glasses. Underneath his uniform, he wore only a sweat-soaked, white T-shirt. Ignoring the sweat and her own heightened blush, Seno wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chest against his chest, just below his heart. Juumonji blushed slightly and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not a failure. We all still believe in you, Juumonji-senpai." She told him firmly.

"Th-Thanks, Mitsuki." Juumonji muttered. Kuroki and Toganou were making kissing faces behind Seno back, so Juumonji didn't notice the sudden fire around Seno, busy as he was threatening their lives without words.

"Okay… so he called you by your first name-"

"Only once! And it was a highly stressed situation!" Seno pointed out quickly. She hurriedly lowered the gauge on the stove as water began to boil over the sides of the pot.

"_And_ he told you he wants you to only call him senpai. He also hugged you in front of the whole team."

"That was the same highly stressed situation! You really can't count those, Tomoe-chan. Watch your pot! The chocolate will stick."

Tomoe absently stirred her wooden spoon again. "And he always eats your bentos and walks you to the subway station, which means he waits until you're done before he leaves."

"Yes, that's all true, but it doesn't mean he-"

"It definitely means something! How many guys would do that for just a friend?"

"Sena-san would. Monta-san, too. Kurita-san, Chuubou-kun-"

"Okay, stop listing all those completely one of a kind people-"

"And Juumonji-senpai isn't one of a kind? I beg to differ." Seno smiled softly. "He's one in a million. Did you know his birthday is only two weeks after mine? He said we should throw a party together."

"Oh my _gawd_, and you don't think he likes you? Girl, you're blind!" Tomoe exclaimed in exasperation, throwing both hands in the air. One of which was still holding the chocolate-covered spoon. Which resulted in chocolate wall decorations.

"Mom is going to kill me unless you clean that up this time." Seno sighed.

"I will, I will." Tomoe growled at her pot of chocolate. "Is it ready yet?"

"Actually, yes. Are the pans and molds ready?"

"Yup."

Together, they hefted their pots over to the other counter and poured chocolate into heart-, star-, and snowflake-shaped molds. They dusted them with cocoa, almonds, or powdered sugar and then set them in the fridge to cool.

"Finally! That's done. Now, let's really talk." Tomoe ordered. Seno sighed again.

"I don't know why you're convinced he may have more than platonic feelings for me. He really hasn't given me any encouragement. I doubt he even notices I have feelings for him."

"All the other intelligent people have figured it out, why hasn't he? Didn't you say he's top ten in his class?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's a mind reader. Or that he's obligated to notice a kohai's crush on him. At least I'm upgraded from little sister status."

"Well, these chocolates will definitely say "I LOVE YOU." Capital letters and everything." Tomoe grumbled.

"They will not!" Seno yelped. "They're not going to _say_ anything."

"I meant their symbology! You're not going to tell him these are "just friend" chocolates, are you?" Tomoe narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Seno fidgeted.

"I was thinking to do that, yes…"

"And you _wonder_ why he hasn't noticed!" Tomoe clapped a hand to her forehead. "My dear, sweet, innocent Mitcchi-chan, you need to take this opportunity by the balls!"

"EHH?"

"You need to tell him! When you give him the chocolate, make sure he realizes these are special! He's going to get dozens of chocolates tomorrow from all sorts of older, more experienced girls. You need to get in there first and make sure he says 'yes' to _you _first."

"He told me none of those girls interested him…" Seno murmured softly. "He says he wants something more serious than a fan girl. Aren't I just a fan girl in the end?"

"Of course not!" Tomoe tsked, waving one index finger. "You are his manager, his friend, and even his sometimes confidant. You also have the long hair he likes. Kuroki did say his stash was full of cute girls in pigtails." Brown eyes glinted demonically as question marks hovered over Seno's head.

"I still don't understand that 'stash' comment-"

"You should dress up!" Tomoe rolled right over Seno's naïveté. "Wear your skirt a little shorter, wear your braids, and maybe some make-up."

"I can't do that! I'll probably muss up the make-up, trip and show my panties if I wear my skirt short, and I wore my pigtails last week. I was thinking of going with a braid crown. I saw this cute picture in a magazine that I wanted to copy."

"You are so hopeless." Tomoe flopped onto the couch with a groan.

"Unlike you, I presume. You're boyfriend-less, too, you know." Seno sighed and re-entered the kitchen to scrounge up sponges and soap for the chocolate mess. "Who are your chocolates for anyway? I know you helped me make the team's chocolates, but you did want a few for yourself, right?"

"Yeah… about that…" Tomoe scratched her cheek. "Do you think you could give them to Monta for me? And with a note I wrote?"

Silence.

"SHENME A? NI XIHUAN MONTA-SAN MA?" Seno shrieked, too startled to realize she'd converted back to Mandarin.

"I don't even need to ask you to translate back to Japanese." Tomoe snickered. "Yes. I do like him. But… I don't really think he's ready for a girlfriend. He's so busy trying to impress people, he loses himself. I figured, though, if he had a secret admirer, it might sober him up a bit." Tomoe quickly corrected herself at Seno's disbelieving face. "After the initial panic attack and inflated ego, of course! I'll give it two weeks before he deflates and then I'll talk to him again. Don't wanna give him ideas."

"I… I'm sure Monta-san would really like chocolates and a secret admirer, but I can't give him chocolates if you aren't serious about him, Tomoe-chan. If it's just to make him feel better about himself, then he'll just feel worse about himself later. So... I refuse unless you really care about him in _that way_." Seno slowly replied after her shock wore off. Tomoe blushed.

"Of course I like him that way. I'm not heartless." Tomoe mumbled. "It's embarrassing, though. I can't… I can't tell him yet because I'm always fighting with him and for all those reasons I mentioned before. He'll be absolutely unbearable after he gets the chocolate." She flopped onto her stomach and giggled softly. "He'll be absolutely adorable, too. So, you can't tell him the truth, all right!"

Seno blinked. "Wow… you do like him."

"He isn't that bad! Okay, so he's irritating, really dumb, and looks like a monkey! Those are only his bad points! And they only make him cuter… in that really funny idiotic way, you know. At least I didn't fall for Taki."

"Taki-san has his good points, too." Seno retorted… then burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Tomoe cried. "You better give Juumonji and Monta both those chocolates tomorrow! Or I'll come up with horrible revenge! Stop laughing, damn it!"

Seno was still laughing the next day as she entered the clubroom that morning. She set the small box of wrapped chocolates on the table, then put her muffler and coat over the back of the chair. She was sweeping the shower rooms when the boys trooped in, covered in snow and sweat.

"Everybody better get showered and changed quickly, or you'll all catch pneumonia!" Seno called to them as she pulled out the dustpan.

"HEY! There are chocolates here!" Kuroki exclaimed.

Seno came out wearing the pink apron Mamori had given her and holding the broom. "Well, yes. It is Valentine's Day. Those are for everyone. _After_ showering!" She smacked Kuroki's and a few other first-year's hands with her broom and then shooed them towards the showers. "Go!"

The chocolate was devoured a little less than twenty minutes later. Seno watched them lean back and sigh in happiness with a resigned smile on her face.

"Chocolates on Valentine's Day. This is the first day ever." Chuubou grinned. "Thanks, Mitcchan."

"It was no problem. Tomoe-chan helped, too."

"Is that why some of the hearts looked like ducks?" Monta wondered aloud to Sena.

"I thought they looked more like stop signs. Mine had corners." Sena shrugged.

"Ahem. We should all get to class. It's getting late. Who knows how many Valentines are waiting for you at the school?" Seno teased good-naturedly.

"I hope not. I don't really like chocolate." Juumonji shifted his pack over his shoulder.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I… I d-didn't mean to make something you wouldn't like." Seno whispered softly. Kuroki and Toganou smacked Juumonji, hard, and glared at him.

"N-Not that your chocolate was bad. I just don't like it especially, so I don't want a _lot_ of it. I'm glad I ate yours first." Juumonji amended. He was rewarded with a huge smile.

"Good! Well, I have to track down Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-sama, Mushashi-san, Kurita-san, and Yukimitsu-san before the day is out, so I better run! See you during lunch everyone!" She waved and darted out of the clubroom, blue muffler fluttering behind her.

"Mitcchan is really cute, isn't she?" Chuubou sighed. "Do you think she likes younger guys? I'm almost as tall as her!"

Sena and Monta laughed. "You should give it a shot. She's not dating anyone." Sena told Chuubou.

"You really think so?"

"Don't give the kid false hopes, Sena. He'll only get his heartbroken." Juumonji warned with a slight scowl.

"I don't think Mitcchan is a heartbreaker kind of girl." Sena hesitantly demurred. Juumonji scoffed and kicked his way through the snow to the building with Kuroki and Toganou close behind.

_Tomoe-chan… I'm going to confess. _Seno typed into her text message box. She paused as, down the aisle, Juumonji opened his shoe locker to see it stuffed with chocolate. _Oh… I'm going to be sick, Tomoe-chan!_ She hit send and then closed her locker with a clack.

"You can do this, Mitsuki." Seno whispered in as firm a voice as she could produce.

"Juumonji-kun, did you get my chocolate? I bought it from that European shoppe!"

"Juumonji-kun, I made mine home-made and there was a card, too. Did you see it?"

"Ugh. Maybe you can't." Seno groaned as she wobbled her way to the first-year wing- and as far away as possible from Juumonji's groupies.

The lunch bell rang an eternity later. She couldn't help but wonder painfully if Juumonji had accepted someone's chocolate and, maybe even now, walking down the hall with this face-less girl. Or boy. _Oh god, Tomoe-chan! What if he's gay?_ Seno rapidly sent the text to Tomoe. Who actually answered this time.

_Yeah, and he's having a love affair with Sena. BAKA! Just give him the damn chocolate! And don't forget Monta's!_

Forcing her hyperventilation to subside, Seno rushed out of her class, determined to give Monta's first. In vain, she tried to tell herself she was _not_ procrastinating.

"Monta-san!" Seno called out when she caught sight of him and Sena leaving their room.

"Hey, you gonna walk with us to the clubroom? It's still too cold out for the roof." Monta asked with a big grin.

"Good afternoon, Mitcchan." Sena greeted.

"Y-Yes. G-Good afternoon. Ano… I need to give you s-something, Monta-san." Seno was still panting slightly after running across the school to find him. She searched through her bag, pulled out a cellophane bag of chocolates and a pink envelope. "These are for you!" She thrust them forward, abruptly embarrassed to be her best friend's cupid.

"I… I h-had no idea… you liked me, Mitcchan." Monta stuttered. Sena stood behind Monta, jaw dropped below his collarbone.

"N-No! These aren't from me! You have a secret admirer. She gave them to me earlier because she's too shy to give them herself!" Seno explained rapidly, face tomato-red.

"Oh. Okay. It'd be weird to turn down my only Valentine. You're more like a sister, you know." Monta chuckled weakly.

"Y-yes! I feel the same way! Only, you're like a brother, I mean." Seno agreed quickly, nodding her head.

She didn't notice the Ha-Ha Brothers down the hall, too far to hear, but close enough to see the whole exchange.

"Whoa… she likes monkey-boy?" Kuroki gaped.

"I was not expecting that." Toganou shrugged.

"Whatever." Juumonji turned and left quickly, frowning angrily. His two side-kicks looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, who is it?" Monta asked, peering around Seno's shoulder.

"You'll meet her when she's ready. Just eat your chocolate, read your note, and be happy." Seno laughed, still blushing faintly, as she pushed him down the hall. "Are you coming Sena-san? You'll catch flies."

"Y-Yeah. You're really surprised me for a second." Sena laughed weakly. "I could've sworn you liked someone else. Suzuna-chan is always hinting at it."

"Suzuna-chan and Tomoe-chan can't keep a secret at all, can they?" Seno sighed.

"Not really, no." Sena glanced sideways at her as Monta danced on cloud nine in front of them. "Are you giving him chocolate?"

Seno gulped and involuntarily brushed a hand over her bag where the little bag of candy sat. "Y-yes… I hope. I mean, I p-plan to, b-but I'll p-probably chicken out. H-He has s-s-so many admirers. I'm s-sure s-someone already asked h-him out by now."

"That doesn't mean he accepted anyone yet, though." Sena smiled down at her reassuringly. After a short, embarrassed moment, Seno nodded quickly.

They made it to the clubroom easily enough. The only difficulty was getting through the door since Monta had to announce to the _entire_ club he had a Valentine.

"Monta! Move so we can get in! We're freezing!" Sena exclaimed, pushing at Monta's back.

"Oh, sorry, guys!" Monta sweatdropped and moved quickly away.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend, you know." Juumonji said lightly, though his light eyes were boring a hole in Monta's head.

"G-Girlfriend?" Seno and Monta squeaked. "I'm not-" "She's not-"

"It's from- It's from a secret admirer. She begged me not to tell because she's… shy…" She glanced over at Monta, who nodded.

"Yeah, see! In the note, she says she loves baseball and hopes to play with me. Seno can't even hold a bat properly."

"I _tried_! It was just scary with the balls rushing out that fast at me from the machine. Tomoe-chan is just as scary because she'll throw curve balls and I think it's going to hit my face!" Seno retorted with a red face.

Seno glanced up, feeling eyes on her as everyone laughed. She blinked, surprised. Had Juumonji just turned away from her gaze?

"Well, Monta's not the only one with Valentines. Juumonji and even Sena got quite a bit of them." Mamori nudged Sena in the ribs playfully.

"It's wasn't that much. P-Please, don't tell S-Suzuna-chan." Sena begged.

"Don't forget Hiruma. Didn't you give him something, Mamori?" Juumonji asked, cutting a scowl in her direction. Mamori blushed head to toe.

"I-I d-don't kn-know w-what you m-mean." Mamori stuttered wildly. Next to her, Hiruma whipped out a small box and opened it up to expose a handful of homemade, professional-looking dark chocolate- covered coffee beans.

He ate them without a word, typing away on his computer, as Mamori blushed wildly next to him.

_Mamori is a really bad liar. It doesn't help that Hiruma makes it worse._ Everyone thought.

Seno walked over to Juumonji, her usual spot, and handed him his bento. She was extra careful not to expose the chocolates. He looked down at her, confused, then, slowly, one side of his mouth quirked up. She smiled in response.

Monta turned to Seno, his mouth opening, but Sena quickly covered his mouth. 'Not now' he mouthed to Monta. Monta stared at Sena, baffled, but shrugged and let it go.

Near the end of lunch, Seno was so busy trying to talk herself into giving Juumonji her gift that she never noticed more and more of the team slipping away discreetly. Juumonji noticed eventually and raised an eyebrow at Yukimitsu as the older student scuttled away. His answer was a half-shrug and a sheepish smile. His eyes widened suddenly and darted down to Seno's slightly blushing face and concentrated frown. Hiding a grin behind his fist, he nodded to Yukimitsu and leaned against the lockers behind him.

The last to leave were Monta, Taki, and Sena. The two morons of the group didn't have a clue as to what was going on- if they even noticed. It took all of Sena's cunning (not that he had much in the first place) to get them out the door without letting anything slip. The door shut with a bang behind them.

Seno started and looked up, blinking herself back into the world.

"Oh, did everyone leave? Oh no! Did I miss the bell? Why are you still here, Juumonji-senpai? Am I making you late again?" Seno exclaimed as she scrambled for her bag and lunch things.

"Nah. They all just left early." Juumonji shrugged. "We have at least five minutes until first bell."

"Oh. That's odd." Seno frowned softly. "Why'd everyone leave?"

"Maybe they all had a good reason."

"And you?"

"I had a good reason to stay." Juumonji answered simply, glancing down at her with a smirk. Her blush slowly increased.

_Oh god, does he know? He has to know! Oh, just kill me and get it over with!_ Seno's breath rapidly increased to hyperventilating again.

"I g-guess I should g-go. I h-have h-homework or s-something to do, I th-think." She got to her feet, causing her chopsticks and bento box to clatter to the ground.

"You're a pretty bad liar." Juumonji noted, a hand on her arm to keep her from bending down for her things. He reached down for them himself and set them on the floor next to her chair

"Th-That's a g-g-good th-thing, r-right?" Seno stammered wildly.

"Hey, breathe, Seno." Juumonji laughed. "I don't bite."

"Th-that's w-what y-you think." Seno blurted. She clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. Her backpack fell to the ground with a thud. "I d-didn't m-mean that the w-way it s-sounded."

Juumonji got to his feet and stepped easily into her personal bubble. She scrambled back. He stepped forward again. The pattern continued until a wall stopped her. Her whole body trembled as he leaned over so that their eyes met straight on. Heat rushed to her brain, to her throat, her heart; she was dizzy with heat as his lips twisted up into a sexy (in her mind) little smirk. She tried to swallow, but it felt like either her heart or a large stone were in the way.

"I need to tell you something." Juumonji said softly.

"Y-Y-Yes?" She gulped when he reached up and tugged a wayward strand of hair. "Happy birthday, Seno."

"O-Oh… OH! You remembered?" Seno exclaimed.

"Of course I did. It wasn't that hard, either. I didn't know if I should get you a present or not, though, it being Valentine's Day. Don't guys normally give girls presents on White Day?"

"Y-Yes, b-but the girl has t-to give the boy ch-chocolate f-first." Seno whispered.

"Is that how it works, huh? Do you have anything for me?" He leaned closer, resting his weight on his arm next to her head. "I have to have an excuse to give you a White Day present, now."

"I… I…" Her mouth dry. How could she say anything? It would probably come out in a horrible squeak, then he'd laugh, and she'd feel stupid.

"Yeah?"

"I m-made y-you… ch-ch-chocolate." Seno squeaked. To her relief, he didn't laugh, but his smirk got wider.

"You did? You mean this morning's? I guess that counts."

"N-No! I m-mean… I made some… for _you_. I..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. "Atashi wa… atashi wa Juumonji-senpai ga d-d-daisuki desuyo!" She finally managed to blurt out.

A soft chuckle. "Was it that hard to say?" Juumonji asked.

Grey eyes popped open to see Juumonji's smile.

"Y-yes." She breathed out.

He leaned close, placing his lips next to her ears and making her flustered all over again. "Mitsuki ga sukida."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"You… You do?" Her eyes met his and he moved back again.

"Yeah. Wasn't it obvious?" Juumonji questioned with a raised eyebrow. Seno shook her head. "Maybe you just weren't looking."

"N-No! I was! Every day! Since the day we met! I've liked you and looked. Maybe… Maybe I just couldn't believe it even if I saw it. You're… you're…" She trailed off, her hand curled into a loose fist in front of her mouth.

"I'm what?" His tone sounded amused now.

"You… You deserve better. You're older than me, better-looking, more experienced. So many girls, pretty girls, confessed to you already. I didn't think a plain girl like me stood a chance." Seno whispered.

"That's pretty stupid." Seno glanced up to see an irritated look on his face. "You aren't plain, for one. If I wanted to date those kinds of girls, I would be right now. But I'm not, am I?" Seno shook her head again. Juumonji reached up with one hand and pulled Seno's glasses off her face. "No, I'm not. Because I got to know someone more than worth my time."

Seno's face flushed happily. Without even thinking, she threw her arms around his neck. Then, time stopped. The world tilted. Maybe she tilted. She couldn't really tell, or care. Because he was kissing her, his mouth hard and hungry over hers- that sexy, breathtaking mouth she'd dreamed about so much.

_I'm going to wake up now right?_ She wondered to herself. She clung tighter at the thought, her eyes sliding closed. Her feet left the ground as he lifted her up the whole eight inches between their heights. She would've squeaked, but she was too busy trying to match her mouth with his. He definitely had more experience than her and her head was spinning with it. He pulled away decades, eons, centuries later, but it was too soon. A quiet protesting moan escaped her- a sound she never knew she could make.

Somewhere far away, Juumonji sighed heavily and set her back on her feet.

"I w-wasn't expecting that." Seno gasped.

"Neither was I." Did he sound breathless, too?

She attempted to focus her blurry gaze on him, but it didn't do any good. He was too far away to see and she was still reeling from the kiss.

Kiss.

_Oh wow. _

She reached up and touched her mouth with her fingers. "That was my first kiss."

"Is that a bad thing?" Juumonji sounded torn between worry and amusement.

"No." Her round, freckled face brightened with a wide, happy smile on her face. "It was fantastic. Did we have to stop?"

A large hand cupped her face. "Yeah. That bell is about to ring. Let's go."

She giggled drunkenly, as if she'd just had one too many sake cups. Her glasses were returned to her and they walked to the school building, hand-in-hand.

She just barely remembered to give him his chocolates after school that day. Since practice was cancelled- because Juumonji said he had better things to do on Valentine's day, which started a fight between the Ha-Ha Brothers- Juumonji and Seno walked to the station together once again.

She ignored Tomoe and Suzuna's calls until much later that night.


	5. Boring

Kitty: So I finally got around to re-reading this chapter and putting it up online. November ended up being the writing month of hell- I entered a competition to write 50,000 words in a original novel in one month. I DID IT! YEAH! But that was why neither this one or the other RotG (if you're reading it) has been updated. I'm back on track and ready to rumble. My novel is about 10,000 words form being done and I have all of December to edit it, so I'm hoping to focus more on writing- plus, today was my last day of school! Just finals left now! Whoot!

As for this story, I realized how ANNOYING Seno can be. I think she's adorable, like Hinata, but at the same time- c'mon, girl, you're seventeen now! Luckily, I realized this when I first wrote it and she started growing a spine at the tail end. I need a firecracker or something to celebrate. I'll be working on toughening her up bit from now on. Nobody likes a Mary Sue and she's borderline right now.

Chapter Five

Boring

The end of her first year of high school went out with a bang. Hiruma's guns, to be specific. The original three graduated, not to mention Mamori and Yukimitsu who were the two smartest tacticians other than Hiruma. After the graduation ceremony, the first real team of the Devil Bats met for the last time at the clubroom. Suzuna and Seno were already sniffling and Mamori's bright blue eyes were brighter than usual. Kurita was outright bawling.

"I can't believe we're all splitting up. It doesn't seem like we had enough time together." Mamori whispered.

"Is it true you all are going to different colleges, too?" Sena asked Musashi, Hiruma, and Kurita.

"I have to take over my father's business, which means Takekura Construction College." Musashi shrugged.

"W-We f-figured it w-would be fair t-to s-split up c-c-completely!" Kurita stuttered between tears. He grunted as Hiruma kicked him from behind.

"Stop blubbering. We'll meet again on the field soon enough."

"I heard a rumor that you were going to Saikyoudai, like Mamo-neechan, You-nii." Suzuna smirked slyly.

"You heard right. It has the best college amefuto program in Kanto." Hiruma popped a gum bubble. He leaned back nonchalantly on the back legs of his chair and stretched his arms over his head. Too obviously, his left arm rested on the back of Mamori's chair, making sure everyone realized it wasn't a coincidence that they sat next to each other. Mamori was too busy blowing her nose to notice.

"S-Since w-we agreed to sp-split up, and I'm not s-smart enough t-to get into S-S-Saikyoudai anyway, I'm g-going t-to Enma."

"You all better fucking win the spring tournament." Hiruma warned the Deimon students after kicking Kurita in the back again. "After all my hard work, I'll fucking kill you if you ruin it."

Everyone sweatdropped. Seno quickly handed out plates of cake, passing under the huge Congratulations banner with not only the third-years names, but also Juumonji and Seno's. Since they were already having a good-bye party, Mamori decided to celebrate Seno and Juumonji's new statuses as official team manager and captain, instead of assistants.

"You know… I think I see a pattern emerging…" Chuubou murmured as he looked up at the congratulations banners.

"Hmm?" Mamori sniffled and looked over at him.

"Well, doncha think it's funny that the captain and manager ended up dating twice now?" Chuubou asked, grinning.

"Hey, you're right." Sena gasped while Mamori blushed a dark red along with Seno.

"Coincidence." Juumonji shrugged.

"Or maybe it's fate?" Suzuna giggled. "Do you have anyone in mind to be the next captain, Monjii-kun? We need to warn him."

"I'll make sure to do so when it happens. No worries." Seno laughed to cover up her embarrassment and held out the plate to Chuubou. "I'll be the manager next year, too, so I'll definitely know the next captain."

Juumonji frowned slightly, as did a few other now-third-years.

"I can't believe I'm a third-year." Sena whispered.

"Pretty soon, we'll be taking college exams." Monta gulped, sweating slightly.

"Christmas Bowl is over for us." Toganou muttered.

Silence fell, making the now-second-years uncomfortable. Hiruma raised his eyebrows.

"What are you idiots doing? This is supposed to be a fucking party, right?" Hiruma pulled out a hand pistol. "Stop being fucking stupid and do party shit."

"HAI!" Everyone agreed, laughing.

The sky was dark, only a thin band of dark orange along the horizon as the party dispersed. Groups and pairs broke away, laughing and waving to the others, a few tears included. Juumonji walked Seno to the subway station as usual, but, instead of turning away at the turnstile, he followed her onto the train. He was glaring over at a few milling strangers and the too-obvious dark corners as he kept a firm arm around her petite waist.

"J-Juumonji-senpai?" She stammered, blushing, as the subway doors closed behind them.

"I felt like walking you all the way home tonight. It's late." He gestured towards the skyline outside the window. Her expression cleared and she smiled softly.

"Yes… I can't believe the party ran so late. It was fun." Seno giggled. "I can't believe Suzuna-chan managed to sneak in sake and got her own brother drunk. Not to mention Kuroki-san and Sena-san." She stumbled slightly with a squeak as the train jerked forward. Only Juumonji's steady hand on her lower back kept her on her feet.

"You call Sena by his first name." Juumonji noted. Seno blinked.

"I do… don't I? I didn't even notice. It's just so natural with Sena-san." She fiddled with the ends of her hair- which she had half up and half down; a style she normally didn't wear.

"From now on you can call me Kazuki." Juumonji told her roughly. He chose seat near the back of the train car and slouched down in the seat.

"Eh? I.. I c-couldn't!" Seno squeaked. She stumbled again as the train curved around a corner, and then fell heavily to the seat next to Juumonji when he tugged her down.

"We're dating. It's weird that you call Sena by his first name, but not your boyfriend, right?" Juumonji stared in the opposite direction and rubbed the back of his neck. Seno blinked.

"I-I g-guess so." She slid closer to him, so their hips touched. Juumonji glanced down, revealing the blush he had been trying to hide. Seno, with a bright red face herself, reached up and grabbed his arm. She wrapped it around her shoulders and then rested her head on his chest. "Kazuki-senpai." She whispered softly.

Juumonji stiffened in surprise, but slowly he relaxed and tucked the much slighter girl closer. "How long 'til your stop, Mitsuki?"

She blushed heavily. "Could we miss it the first time around?"

Juumonji chuckled softly. "Sure."

Seno swirled her melted ice cream with a spoon and sighed. Tomoe, Suzuna, Sena, Riku (who Sena invited), and Monta looked over at her.

"Is there something wrong, Mitcchan?" Sena asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Seno asked, looking up.

"That's the third time you've sighed in the past fifteen minutes." Riku told her dryly. Seno blushed.

"You also didn't finish your ice cream. You _never_ let your ice cream melt! Well, at least not that much." Tomoe pointed to the puddle.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." Seno smiled softly. She didn't notice the blush on Riku's face. The same way she hadn't noticed he always walked between her and the road when they went out, or watched her when she was laughing or talking… or smiling… even when she sat perfectly still and just thought.

"It must be a sad thought." Riku replied.

"N-No… not really." Seno bit down on her spoon.

"This is about Monjii-kun, isn't it?" Tomoe inquired with a large smirk. Suzuna perked up, antenna twitching.

Seno also didn't notice the way Riku grimaced whenever Juumonji was mentioned.

"N-N-No, of c-c-course not!" Seno lied frantically. Suzuna and Tomoe grinned evilly.

"Oh really? Well, if you're not going to tell us-" Tomoe slowly began.

"We'll just try guessing!" Suzuna finished. The others blanched.

"Please! It's n-nothing important! I'm s-sorry!" Seno exclaimed.

"It really isn't our business." Sena tried to persuade Suzuna- without success.

"There's no stopping them now." Monta groaned.

"Maybe Monjii-kun doesn't spend enough with her?"

"Or maybe he spends too much time with her?"

"What if he made a move on her?"

"And then she told him no, even panicked?"

"He'd be furious." Suzuna and Tomoe's index fingers touched. "That's probably it! You and Monjii-kun had a fight about sex, right?"

The boys all splurted ice cream over the sidewalk in front of them as Seno blushed head to toe.

"Of course not! Kazuki-senpai respects me too much for that!" Seno squeaked. She chewed her bottom lip. "I'd rather that be problem! It's the exact opposite!" Seno finally burst out. "We've only kissed once and I don't think he finds me attractive at all!" She wailed. "I bet he never watches me walk away just to see the way _my_ butt looks in tight pants!"

Suzuna and Tomoe quickly stuffed their fists in their moths to stifle peals of laughter while the boys choked desperately.

"WHAT?" Suzuna, Tomoe, and Riku yelped in unison.

"I keep trying to be obvious about it, but he doesn't seem to get the hint. Whenever we hug, I press closer like they do in manga. I even wore lipgloss the other day. He kept staring at me, but nothing happened!" Seno's shoulders slumped. "Maybe he didn't like that kiss as much as I did. Or maybe… oh no! What if I'm a pervert?" Seno exclaimed, aghast.

Silence. Five pairs of eyes met. Loud, raucous laughter filled the tiny park.

"You are the _furthest_ thing from a pervert!" Tomoe gasped out, wiping at tears.

Riku cleared his throat, face slightly red. "I think you're over thinking it. Juumonji wouldn't date someone he thought unattractive. One of the main reasons people date is because they are attracted to each other, right?"

"I guess. I've never dated before, Kaitani-san." Seno told him helplessly. Everyone else stared at each other, just as clueless.

"If my secret admirer would just tell who she is, maybe I would've been able to give advice, but…" Monta shrugged. Tomoe twitched.

"I've never dated either." Sena glanced at Suzuna, who blushed.

"Well, I bet that's how it works, since I also have no previous experience." Riku rolled his eyes. "Juumonji probably isn't sure that you're ready for it. You're younger than him and definitely not as experienced. Maybe he's trying not to scare you off?" Riku suggested.

"I bet that's it." Suzuna agreed as Tomoe nodded. "Monjii-kun is very serious. He may have been a delinquent once, but you're probably very different from other girls he might have dated."

"If you want to go further than holding hands, you're going to have to be honest with him." Tomoe added.

"I don't want to hear this." Riku grumbled, looking ill. The other two looked just as uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should go buy some juice while the girls talk?" Monta offered.

"It's fine. I'm fine. If… If Kazuki-senpai isn't comfortable with it, then I'll wait until he is." Seno decided slowly. "I don't want him to think I'm forward."

Tomoe and Suzuna sighed in disappointment while the boys sighed in relief.

The next day, Seno walked up to the school building after morning practice, disappointed herself, but resigned to the fact her boyfriend was trying to respect her and her personal boundaries. It was highly frustrating to watch Juumonji work out and physically exert himself while she could only watch breathlessly on the sidelines. Couldn't he tell she wanted to be kissed senseless again? That she wanted to be swept up into his arms and held too tight? They'd been dating for almost four months now!_ Maybe I _should_ subtly hint that going just a little farther would be nice._

As she debated with herself, she didn't notice the whispers around her, or the disgusted glances in her direction. She opened her locker, reached in for her school shoes- and tugged. And tugged. Then, she tugged again.

"W-What's g-going on?" Seno grunted as she pulled on her shoes desperately.

The amefuto team walked in to see little Seno tugging with both hands on her shoes that were resolutely staying in the third shelf cabinet. Monta and Kuroki both tried desperately to keep from laughing. Juumonji glared over at them and walked up to Seno. She had given up tugging, panting heavily, and stared at her shoes with the most baffled expression on her face.

"Mitsuki?"

"K-Kazuki-senpai, I think my shoes are stuck. Could you see what they're stuck on? It's too high for me to see the back of the cabinet." Seno asked, relief in her face. "It's so weird. This has never happened before."

Juumonji frowned, suspicion forming as he peered into the shoe cabinet that was too low for him.

"Mitsuki, someone glued your shoes." He told her, his frown becoming a full-on scowl.

"Glued? What do you mean glued?"

"Someone glued them to the cabinet." He slammed the shoe locker's door shut with a clang. "This is ridiculous."

"Who w-would…?" Seno stammered, unable to finish for surprise. She flinched as Juumonji grabbed her wrist.

"We need to get you new ones. I'll pay if I need to."

"K-Kazuki-senpai, I c-can pay! Maybe it was an accident." Seno stumbled after him, socks slipping on the hardwood floor. He only snorted disbelievingly.

The rest of the amefuto team peered into the shoe locker. Toganou reached in and tugged the shoes himself. He quickly stopped when they made a tearing noise.

"Dude, someone really glued them in there!" Kuroki gaped.

"Someone must be jealous MAX." Monta reasoned as Sena nodded.

"They must be jealous that little Mitcchan spends so much time with such a beautiful, amazing person as myself." Taki winked, teeth gleaming in his smile.

"No, I actually think it's because she's dating Juumonji." Sena corrected Taki with sweat rolling down his temple as Monta kicked Taki in the ribs. "We better head for class or we'll be late."

The entire day, Seno was given a wide berth and odd looks- to all of which she was oblivious. A few times, she tripped while walking down the hallway, but couldn't find what she'd tripped over. Marking it as her clumsiness getting worse, she shrugged it off, winced, and continued on her way. Since the only friends she had were the ones in amefuto club and a few girls that she helped tutor in literature, she never noticed the words being hissed behind her back.

When the bell rang for lunch, the day found Monta and Sena in the bathroom washing their hands. As Sena dried his hands with a paper towel and Monta double-checked his fly, three second-years walked in, snickering amongst themselves.

"Are sure that's what he said? She's really easy and cheap?" One guy asked his friend.

"Yeah. I heard him say she was getting it on with a third-year." His friend replied with a smirk.

"I heard she'd do it with anyone if you paid her."

Monta and Sena looked at each other, gaping. _I didn't know there was anyone like that in this school_. Sena thought uncomfortably.

"Nah, you heard that wrong. She's only dating one guy- for now anyway. He's a third-year amefuto player and she's got him twisted around her finger because of you know what." The first guy snickered again.

Monta and Sena's jaws dropped.

"Wait a second!" Monta snapped, turning on the second-years. "Just who are you guys talking about? There aren't any girls like that dating our friends!"

The second-years jumped and their eyes widened.

"Whoa! Taro and Kobayakawa? We d-didn't even s-see you guys…" The third guy stuttered.

"Do you know the girl's name?" Sena asked, ignoring the third student and glaring at the first.

"Well… I… I think I heard it… but… I dunno…"

"Just tell us what you think it is! It won't be that hard to figure out." Monta ordered. Most of them weren't dating anyone, so it really would be easy to figure it out if they had something to go on.

"She's a second-year!" The second guy piped up. "I'm pretty sure her name is… It's Sena, right, guys?"

"Her name isn't Sena!" Sena cried angrily. Sena and Monta froze and looked at each other, utterly flabbergasted.

"SENO? Are you guys talking about SENO?" Both Sena and Monta shouted in unison. The second-years cowered as the amefuto players' fighting auras- usually only seen on the gridiron- flared around them.

"Maybe?" The third one squeaked.

Monta's knuckles cracked.

A few moments later, Monta and Sena crashed open the roof door and spotted Juumonji leaning back and eating lunch while Seno tried to keep Taki from spinning himself off the roof.

"Hey, Juumonji, I think we found out why Mitcchan's shoes were glued." Sena muttered as he and Monta crouched down next to Juumonji. Juumonji's light brown eyes glanced over at Sena.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! See, we were in the toilet and these guys walked in." Monta jumped in to tell him before Sena could re-open his mouth. "They were talking about some girl being… you know… being… _easy_." Monta whispered the last word and glanced at Sena.

"And they said… they said…" Sena broke off blushing wildly.

"Well, they said that Mitcchan and you were having sex!" Monta blurted, just as red as Sena. Rice sprayed out of Juumonji mouth and he bent over double, choking. "They even said she was giving it up for money." A strangled angry sound was torn from Juumonji.

"Kazuki-senpai, are you all right?" Seno's voice floated down to the three boys sitting on the ground. She knelt over and patted Juumonji's back. "Eat slower, all right?"

"I'm fine. Could you give me a moment alone with Sena and Monta?"

"Sure." She beamed at them and then walked over to Chuubou where she left her bento.

"Who the hell said that?" Juumonji growled at them as soon as her back was turned. Sena and Monta sighed.

"We don't know who started the rumor. These guys we talked to were just repeating what they overheard a couple third-years say." Sena admitted, frustration evident on his face. "Apparently the whole school is talking about it now."

"Yeah, and to make it worse, after some persuasion MAX, we managed to get another rumor outta them. It wasn't good." Monta frowned angrily. "They overheard some upperclassmen girls talking about teaching Seno her place. It didn't sound friendly."

A loud crack cut off Monta as the chopsticks in Juumonji's fist snapped. Sena and Monta cowered back when they caught sight of the once-delinquent's face. He didn't look retired anymore.

"J-juumonji, we just have to make sure she doesn't go anywhere alone. There's so many of us, it won't be hard." Sena pointed out anxiously. Juumonji's lip curled up.

"I guess you're right, but it still pisses me off. Just last year we were a bunch of nobodies. Suddenly, I learned how to push people on a football field instead in the hallways and this shit happens." Juumonji pushed off the ground abruptly and walked over to Seno. He grabbed Seno's elbow and bag, completely ignoring Taki and Chuubou, before pulling Seno back towards the building and to class. Poor Seno, barely managing to keep up, trailed after him, mystified.

"What do you mean, I can't go anywhere alone?" Seno asked as they walked toward her classroom.

"Did I stutter?" Juumonji snapped. Seno flinched in shock.

"J-Juumonji-senpai, why are you so angry with me? Are you stressed because of the spring tournament started up this week? You're going to be a great captain, you know. The Christmas Bowl was your first time without Hiruma-sama and-"

"No, it's not that." Juumonji slowly took a deep breath and released it through his nose. "Your shoes weren't glued by accident, Mitsuki. There are some really ugly rumors going around and I think some upperclassmen are, well, out to get you." Juumonji slowly confessed. He frowned softly as Mitsuki digested this information. "I thought you were calling me Kazuki now?"

Seno blushed. "Y-Yes, but it's still so strange. I… I can't believe I'm d-dating you and calling you by your first name… I just… I forget sometimes. And you were upset, and I thought it was with me. Maybe you were regretting dating me and I… I'm sorry." Mitsuki nervously fiddled with the ends up her hair- today tied behind her neck with a big bow- as she came to a stop outside 1-A.

Juumonji cupped her chin and gently forced her face up to meet his gaze. "I don't regret dating you. I'm just pissed about these rumors and the bullying. Call me Kazuki." Seno blushed up to her hair roots and nodded quickly. "Good. Remember, don't go anywhere alone, all right?"

"A-All right." Seno agreed as Juumonji sauntered away, hands in his pockets, scowling. "Juu- I mean, Kazuki-senpai?"

He looked over his shoulder, grinning. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry about rumors or anyone bullying me. I'll be fine. The Devil Bats taught me a lot. I won't let anyone bully me again. Not without a fight." She held up a clenched fist with a firm, determined, almost-smirk. Juumonji's eyebrows went up.

"I'd prefer to fight for you, but I believe you." He waved and walked off, leaving Seno speechless and blissful.

_He believes me. More than that, he believes in me. I can't let him down. Maybe…maybe if I can prove that I can take care of myself… he'll treat me more like a woman. _She pressed her hands to her hot face before running into her classroom. She was too happy, rather than too depressed, to notice the rumors the rest of the day.

As the clock ticked slowly towards the last fifteen minutes of the day, Seno squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Since Juumonji had dragged her to class so early at the lunch period, she'd completely forgotten to visit the toilets. The lecture was winding down, so Seno waited restlessly until the first moment she could jump up from her seat. The rest of the class discussed their plans after school, thankful for the last free minutes of class, as she wove her way through desks up to the teacher.

"Furabara-sensei? C-Could I go to restroom? I r-really can't wait." Seno pleaded while her teacher put books away.

"Sure. I don't really care." Furabara- a disinterested and unmotivated woman of her late-twenties- shrugged and waved a hand. She was already thinking of her first cigarette break in three hours and barely even noticed Seno to begin with.

Seno rushed towards the restroom. As she burst through the door, Juumonji's words popped up in her mind.

"Oh no! I forgot…" She looked under the stall doors and then guiltily slipped into the last one. "Well, they're all empty and I've got ten minutes till class ends for the day. It'll be fine. One white lie never hurt anyone, right?"

A few moments later, the toilet flushed and she straightened up. As she checked to make sure her skirt fell properly and wasn't stuck anywhere, the door to the toilets opened.

"Gawd, I thought that jeezer would never shut up. I can't even understand half of what he says with that stupid Kansai talk." Seno covered her mouth with her hands as what sounded like an upperclassman complained at the sinks.

"It was pretty bad of us to just walk out with eight minutes to go, though. He looked angry. What if he writes us up?" Her friend's voice sounded a little whiny.

_Just leave so I can go. Juumonji-senpai will kill me if he finds out I was alone with two upperclassmen girls right after he told me to be wary of them._

"Like he'd dare. Ha. I have this great idea. You know those rumors about that slutty first-year? We can threaten to tell the school board he slept with _her_ and he'd back off, I bet."

"I heard those were just rumors. I see Juumonji-kun with her all the time and they look serious."

"As if. Kana-chan told me he's only dating her for sex. She's not much to look at, but every guy likes an easy lay. I doubt he'd look twice at her otherwise. He'd get bored to death of her if they weren't doing it."

"I guess you're right." The whiny girl giggled sycophantically. "Those glasses are so huge and stupid-looking. The sex must be pretty awesome for him to have to look at that everyday. She's just so plain."

The girls laughed as Seno slunk against the wall.

_These are the rumors? That I'm putting out? And that's the only reason Juumonji-senpai is dating me? But I'm… I'm not. If he gave the okay I'd probably drop in his lap and let him do whatever he wanted, but he doesn't. Maybe… Maybe he really isn't attracted to me. If that's the only thing a guy like him could see in me, then what _does_ he see in me? Maybe he likes me now… but if he doesn't want sex… maybe he won't want _me_ soon. The more time he spends with me, the more he going to realize what these girls already know._

_I'm… boring._ Seno slid to the floor as the bell rang and the girls walked out, chatting about something else. "What can I do?"

Seno stared at the ceiling of her bedroom hours later. She had skipped practice that day and now she couldn't even bring herself to do her homework. Her mother would be furious. Her grades, except for literature, already sucked. She turned her head and glanced at her phone. The small screen lit up as the ringing ended.

_Juumonji, Kazuki 4 missed calls_

On the top of the screen was a small envelope with a tiny '5'. Five texts messages in her inbox, unopened. She sighed and slowly reached over for it. She closed out the window with Juumonji's missed calls, wincing as she did so. The phone beeped as her inbox popped open.

_**Mitsuki, where are you? I went to get you from class and you were gone. **_

_**Everyone's wondering where you are. Why haven't you replied? Is something wrong?**_

_**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING MY TEXTS?**_

_**Hey, Mitcchi-chan, Suzu-pin just texted and said Monjii-kun is furious and everyone is worried. You need to text him back. **_

_**MITCCHI-CHAN, don't you ignore your bestest friend of four years! Call me now!**_

Seno hit 'talk' and held the phone to her ear. After just half a ring, Tomoe answered.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Tomoe's asked frantically.

"I'm fine. I'm at home."

"Oh, thank god." Pause. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOME? YOU BETTER BE DYING, SENO, MITSUKI! Do you KNOW how worried everyone is? They heard rumors about some upperclassmen girls wanting to beat you up and then you disappear and won't answer your texts?"

"I… I don't know what to do, Tomoe-chan." Seno whispered. She hugged her pillow to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "I… I'm boring. I'm plain. I'm so stupid, Tomoe-chan. Why did I think I could date him?"

"Whoa, hold on. Mitcchi-chan, what happened? Did Monjii-kun say something?"

"_Nooooo_." Seno wailed. On the other line, Tomoe grimaced. Slowly, between sobs, Seno explained what she'd overheard. Tomoe facepalmed.

"You _are_ stupid. Out of all that stupid, petty, mean drivel you got _that_? Did Monjii-kun ever call you plain, or boring?"

"N-No, b-but th-those g-girls… they s-s-said-"

"I don't think you're giving Monjii-kun enough credit. Maybe he's dating you because he actually _wants_ to?"

"W-What if he ch-changes his mind? W-what if he realizes I'm really boring and b-breaks up with me? W-We aren't having s-s-s… s-s-s… we aren't d-doing _it_."

"And it's not your fault is it? _He's _the one who's giving you space. Maybe _he_ isn't ready for that? Ever think of that? He may be a teenage boy, but he totally acts like a... like a samurai or something. He probably follows this strict, abstract bushido that's in his head that says 'hands off innocent high school girls that are too stupid and naïve to trust their own judgment,' or something like that." Tomoe rolled her eyes.

"Y-You really think so?"

"Whatever I think about that doesn't matter. What matters is he's really worried about you. The whole team is. Last I heard, they were hunting the school for you, thinking you were trapped in a shed or in a small dark box somewhere."

"Oh no!"

"Mitcchi-chan, remember this. No matter what other people say, they don't actually know who he is or what he's thinking. You need to go apologize, now. You don't believe in him."

Seno's eyes widened.

_I'd prefer to fight for you, but I believe you._

"I have to go." Seno whispered.

"Thank god. NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"

The line died and Seno jumped off her bed. She hadn't bothered to change- in fact, she had barely remembered to take her shoes off when she got home- so she raced down the stairs, scanning her contact list as she went. The phone rang into her ear as she shoved a foot in her shoe.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Juumonji's voice screamed into her ear so loud she almost dropped the phone.

"S-sorry. I'm c-coming now. Where are you?"

"We're still at school trying to find you. Damn, Mitsuki, you can't just disappear right after I warned you about some people trying to bully you. The last time I found you being bullied, you limped for a week, remember?"

"I do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and ran out the door.

At Deimon, Juumonji flipped his phone closed and waved over to the other players.

"Was that her? Is she all right?" Sena panted as he skidded to a stop in front of Juumonji.

"Yeah. She's fine. I don't know where she was, but she's on her way here. Let's go change while we wait." Juumonji suggested. Sena nodded.

"I'll go get the rest." Sena raced off again.

The boys were all in various stages of dress when the main door slammed open. There was another large crash that sounded like Seno tripping over the threshold before the sound of her running echoed through the other room. Juumonji dropped his shirt and hurried towards the door just as she barged in. She didn't even seem to notice the howls of astonishment and outrage as she dived towards Juumonji and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, it's okay. I'm not so pissed anymore. Where were you?"

"H-Home! I w-w-went home! I c-c-couldn't think, I was so upset. I overheard those g-girls talking and I thought I was boring because we _aren't_ having sex, so I thought you'd break up with me and I went home and Tomoe said you were looking for me and I'm sorry I didn't believe in you! I just don't want you to break up with me because I'm boring!" She sobbed out.

Juumonji glared over at the team. _Get._ He mouthed, pointing towards the back door.

"Jeez. Fine." Kuroki muttered.

"I don't understand. Wasn't Mitcchi-chan kidnapped?" Taki asked as they trooped out.

Seno sniffled noisily- still oblivious the fact that she'd barged in on a whole team of guys changing and that Juumonji was still shirtless.

Juumonji sighed and wrapped his arms around her narrow shoulders. "What is this about you being boring? If you were, you'd be a lot easier to understand."

"Those th-third-year girls, I think they were, they said the only reason you'd ever date a plain, boring girl like me would be if I put out. But I don't. You won't even kiss me, so why would you be dating me?" Seno pulled away slightly to wipe her eyes on her blazer sleeve.

Juumonji sighed. "Forget what they said. I'm dating you because you aren't plain and you aren't boring. I don't like girls that gossip, or wear make-up… or girls that put out." Juumonji flushed slightly as she stared up at him, wide-eyed. "I've known girls like that, and… I'm just as new at this as you are because I didn't like them. They annoyed the hell outta me." Juumonji scowled. Seno blinked slowly.

"You… You're not… You haven't had s-s-s… done it, either?" Seno whispered. Juumonji shook his head, still blushing. Seno frowned vaguely. "Tomoe-chan was right. You follow some sort of bushido, don't you?"

"I'm not a samurai!" Juumonji shouted as Seno laughed weakly.

"If you like me… why won't you kiss me?" Seno finally questioned. "Didn't you like it… that one time?" She blushed as she stared at his chest. Her eyes widened as she pushed away. "Oh! Where's your shirt?"

Juumonji burst into laughter and dragged her back. Her whole body stiffened as her cheek pressed against his chest. _Oh… his heart beat…_ She slowly sank against him, her own heartbeat racing.

"Mitsuki, it's not that I didn't like it. It's just… you're only a second-year now. I… seeing as I _don't_ follow a bushido, I'm just a guy like any other. I _want_ to. All this time… since that last kiss, I've been holding back, because I know we both aren't ready for that. I don't want to mess up." Juumonji explained haltingly.

Seno's eyes reopened and she glanced up at him. "Then… you are attracted to me?"

"Hah?"

Seno glanced back down and focused on the line of his bicep. "It's r-really embarrassing to say, b-but… I like to watch you. When you play amefuto or walk next to me in the hallways, I like to watch you because it feels nice. Like, I'm all hot inside and my skin gets too tight. When you touch me at all, my heart beats so fast and I don't want you to stop. I dream about you at night and I wake up aching. I don't understand exactly, but I want you to touch me more. These past few months have been so frustrating because you keep so far away when I just want to get closer. Like we are right now." She snuggled her cheek against his chest. "Is it weird that I love the smell of you?" She whispered, blushing brightly.

"Ah, damn it, Mitsuki. You aren't helping." Juumonji murmured.

She backed away just enough to look up at his face. Her heart beat wildy as she met his gaze. For some reason, their one and only time kissing flashed through her mind and she bit down on her bottom lip, staring at his mouth. "What do you mean, Kazuki-senpai?"

"I'm trying to hold back, but when you say stuff like that-" He cut himself off. She blinked confusedly as his arms released her, then, cupped both sides of her face. He leaned down close, until their noses touched and her body began to quiver. Her eyelids drooped as grey gazed into golden-brown. "That was the sexiest thing a girl has ever said to me." His breath fanned over her lips just before his mouth fell over hers.

_Finally._ Seno moaned softly and threw herself forward against his body, fingers sliding over his chest. Clumsily, her lips moved with his, not even caring if she was doing it right, just wanting to drink him in. His hands left her face to run down her arms, making her skin pebble with goosebumps under her blazer. Her feet pushed up onto tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers through the short buzz of blonde hair. His kissing slowed as a low groan escaped him, making her ache in her breasts and much, much lower, to her embarrassment.

"Oh… my…" Seno whispered softly.

"Yeah."

"Do we have to stop now?" Her eyes opened sluggishly. Hazy with desire, she gazed into Juumonji's eyes. Breathing failed her as she finally realized what that look in his eyes was. "Do you really want me?" Seno blurted, amazed by the realization.

"For someone with glasses, you're pretty blind." Juumonji retorted roughly.

His mouth slanted over hers, hard and hungry, wrenching a gasp from her. His tongue slid over her bottom lip and into her mouth. Without trying to think, she followed his lead, her head reeling with the flavor of him. As their tongues danced, his large hand reached down to grip her butt through her thick skirt, pulling her closer to him. She wasn't sure her feet were touching the ground anymore, but she didn't really care. They were so close, she could feel his heart beating rapidly in time with hers. As long as he didn't stop touching her, everything else no longer mattered. His mouth moved from hers, trailing small, burning kisses down her jaw. She abruptly forgot any disappointment that the kiss had ended when he laid a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her neck. Her whole body bowed back; her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. Teeth sunk into her flesh, his tongue damp and burning on her throat.

A short, loud cry of shock and pleasure broke the spell. Suddenly, she was on her own feet, wavering, because her support disappeared. She blinked dazedly, staring uncomprehendingly at Juumonji's back. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides, his mouth in a tight, angry line, brows low over his nose, nostrils flared.

_Why does he look so angry when it feels so nice?_ Seno thought stupidly as her knees slowly gave way and she fell to the ground.

"K-Kazuki-senpai?"

He noticeably flinched. "Just… Just a moment."

"If you say so. I'll wait forever for that again." She murmured as her mind whirling giddily.

"That won't be happening again."

Her high crashed abruptly. "Wh-Why? Didn't you like it? It was amazing, wasn't it? Oh god, was it only me? I must be horrible at kissing! I can get better!" Seno cried, aghast. She still didn't trust her knees enough to stand, so she stayed on the ground when Juumonji turned.

"That's not it. You always think the worst, don't you?" Juumonji sighed. "It was not only you, which is why it won't happen for a long time. No more alone time." He blinked when he realized how much lower to the ground she was and held out a hand.

"That's not exactly fair. Don't I get a say?" Seno grumbled as Juumonji helped her to her feet.

"You don't understand-"

"I… I d-don't really c-care." Seno stomped her foot and then blushed at the childish action. She looked back up at him, her normally gentle face scowling. "I'm sixteen now. I c-can make my own decisions. Did you like it or not?" Seno demanded, glaring up at him. He stared down at her, startled.

"I said yeah. Which is why-"

"Which is why… Which is why I get to have say as well. I. Like. You. I also hate standing around ogling you, when, as your girlfriend, I shouldn't have to ogle." Seno poked his chest as a smile crept onto his face. She blushed furiously, but took a deep breath and continued. "We won't do it often, but it's going to happen again. And soon. However much we want until one of us gets sick of the other."

"If you say so, mistress." He saluted. Her blush brightened and she spun on her heel. She marched to the door, skirt snapping.

"Wait up, Mitsuki! I'm walking you to the station." Juumonji shouted as he grabbed his shirt and blazer.


	6. Short Skirts and Bad Ideas

Chapter Six

Short Skirts and Bad Ideas

Weeks later, Seno swept the clubroom, smiling to herself and humming in her head as the team went over plays behind her. A low hissing noise met her ears and her grey eyes scanned the room wildly, wondering when they put in a teapot. She blinked seeing Suzuna's face peeking out from the changing room, her hand motioning Seno over rapidly. The younger girl trotted over to Suzuna before the boys could notice and slipped into the room.

"Is something wrong? It's not like you to make noise during the planning session." Seno carefully shut the door behind her, keeping her voice soft and low.

"It's an emergency, Mitcchan." Suzuna held up one hand in front of her nose, palm facing to the side, with a helpless cross between a grimace and a smile on her face. "I have a huge favor to ask. We have the game against the Taiyo Sphinx next week. A few of my cheerleaders had to quit, so…" Suzuna trailed off hopefully.

After a few confused moments, Seno blushed wildly. "I couldn't possibly! It wouldn't suit me at all, Suzuna-chan! What about Tomoe-chan?"

"I already asked her, but she said this week is way too busy for her to come all the way to this side of town to get ready. Please? You're my only hope!" Suzuna begged, clasping her hands together.

"I- I d-don't know. I've never w-worn s-s-something like that…" Seno jumped, startled, as a knock sounded on the door behind her. Suzuna sighed, graced her with a look that said 'this-isn't-over-yet,' and opened the door.

"Monjii-kun?"

"The meeting ended. We're gonna call it day." Juumonji explained. "Did I see Seno come in here?"

"Oh, yes! Here I am!" Seno bounced out around Suzuna, still blushing faintly. "We were just talking. What is it?"

"My dad wants me home early today, so I can't walk you. Is that all right?" He asked, blonde brows lowered. Seno nodded quickly.

"I'll be fi-"

"Sena, Monta, and I will take good care of her! We're supposed to meet up with Tommochi and Rikku-kun for ice cream, so no worries. Mitcchan and I were still talking anyway." Suzuna eyes lit up as Juumonji met Seno's eyes and jerked his head in Suzuna's direction, one eyebrow up to ask Seno a silent question. Seno blushed wildly and waved her hands in distress in answer. "_Hey_, Monjii-kun, I need your opinion. For the next game, we're low on cheer-"

"Cheer ideas!" Seno shouted as her blush covered every inch of skin. "Right, Suzuna-chan? Don't bore him with the details. Tomoe-chan will be able to help us more than enough." Seno wildly gesticulated with her arms, sweating profusely. "Let's go before we're late, Suzuna-chan. We shouldn't keep our friends waiting!"

Suzuna stammered in protest as Seno wheeled her out the locker room. She waved at Juumonji over her shoulder as she went, with a hasty 'see you tomorrow morning, Kazuki-senpai!' He scratched the back of his head, perplexed, before grinning to himself and going to grab his stuff. Sometimes girls were just weird, but it was still kind of cute.

Thirty minutes later found the six "short" kids in a park, eating ice cream. The three guys tried in vain to ignore the conversation- more like the persuasive argument.

"Aw, Mitcchi-chan, don't be so hard on yourself. You would look adorable! I remember your middle school swimsuit and you were totally cute. The cheerleading costume is basically the same exposure- even less!" Tomoe poked Seno's cheek gently, pouting.

"If Mitcchan doesn't want to do it, maybe you shouldn't make her. Why don't you do it, Hazekaya-san?" Sena asked, still uncomfortable saying her given name.

"C'mon, I'm totally busy all week! This is my last free time! Besides, I think it's a great idea for Mitcchi-chan to dress up." Beside Sena, Riku was blushing dazedly, staring off into space. He shook his head quickly.

"That's a _horrible_ idea! Mitsuki-chan doesn't know any of the cheers and she's very poorly coordinated!" Riku pointed out. Suzuna flapped her hands.

"She doesn't have to do any of the complicated routines. She can do the cheers with us because they aren't that hard, wave her pom-poms, and jump up and down. That'll be more than enough."

"I have manager duties to attend to, like video-taping the game and taking pictures." Seno attempted once more to refuse, already defeated.

"The cheers don't last the entire game." Tomoe pointed out. "You can always set down the camera to cheer, then, pick it back up again. Besides, it's _hot_ up there. Wearing that short skirt and sleeveless top will be a blessing."

"This is still a horrible idea." Riku muttered darkly.

"I don't know. I don't think… I don't think I could wear something like that. I'd probably look like a joke. It just wouldn't suit me. Cheerleaders don't wear glasses, either." Seno twisted the long, green, pleated skirt under her hands.

"Th-that's r-ridiculous. You'd look great in that outfit!" Riku sputtered, outraged. Seno blinked.

"You really think so?" He nodded mutely, fighting a blush. Seno smiled warmly. "Thank you! I'm sure you'd never lie about something like that."

"I-It's n-nothin-ITAI!" Riku grabbed his head just after Tomoe punched the back of it with a frown.

"T-Tomoe-chan?" Seno stammered, perplexed at her friend's violent reaction.

"Anyway! If thinking you'll look silly is your only complaint, you don't have an excuse anymore. We all agree you would look cute in it. Monjii-kun will really like it if you wear it, you know. All guys like mini-skirts, huh, _Rikku-kun_?" Tomoe glared at him. He huffed and looked away.

"A-Ano…" Seno's gaze darted between Tomoe and Riku anxiously. Riku's pale jade eyes met hers for a brief second and he gave her a quick thumbs-up. He stared at his thumb and then slapped his forehead as she turned away. "A-All right. I will. B-But never again! Kaitani-san, you really g-gave me the c-confidence. I'd have never believed Tomoe-chan and Suzuna-chan. They always say strange things, you know." Seno smiled softly at him, still a little unsure.

"Heh, heh, yeah. You'll… do fine." _Damn. I had to open my mouth. I just can't stand it when she looks so nervous and self-conscious._ Riku thought angrily as Suzuna and Tomoe cheered. _Well, I'm going to go and make sure she doesn't hurt herself or something._ Riku decided, ignoring the little voice in his head saying he just wanted to see Seno in a short skirt. The little voice, for some reason, sounded a lot like Tomoe. _Crap._

If Juumonji noticed how awkward and anxious his girlfriend became the closer to the game it was, he didn't say anything. Sure, he gave her an odd look or two, but he never mentioned it aloud. Seno begged and pleaded the two girls not to tell Juumonji, because she was much too embarrassed. She was sure all the boys would tease her about it, so she practiced with Suzuna at her house after amefuto practices. Suzuna, who was pretty good with a needle of all things, altered one of the uniforms to fit Seno and made insinuating asides to Juumonji, but kept the secret. She and Tomoe had agreed it would be a lot more fun to surprise Juumonji. Both Monta and Sena were threatened with water torture if they let out so much as a peep about the plan.

"We shoulda left when we had the chance." Monta had grumbled to Sena. Sena nodded.

"I don't see how we always get dragged into those conversations…" Sena murmured.

They rode the bus the next week to Taiyo High with Seno wearing her normal jogging pants and T-shirt, though Suzuna was bouncing up and down with excitement. Riku and Tomoe were getting a ride with Kid and Tetsuma to the game. Riku had had to bribe them with a free lunch before they agreed, but he was determined to go –as was Tomoe. By the time the Devil Bats walked into their allotted locker room, Seno was sweating bullets.

"Hey, Mitsuki, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet all day." Juumonji rubbed her cheek gently with his knuckles.

Seno's knees buckled at his touch. Since the last kiss, there hadn't really been many opportunities for more alone time. Even holding hands was scarce because they were both embarrassed by it. She glanced up at him, grey eyes dark with heat. She heard his breath catch slightly and her heart skipped with it. Her eyelids began to droop, completely forgetting her surroundings, waiting for his lips to touch hers.

Juumonji pulled his hand away and backed up. "You should drink some water. I think the heat up here might be affecting you." Juumonji cleared his throat and went to change.

Seno blinked in surprise. _Oh! Oops._

"This is going to be fun!" Suzuna squealed happily, making Seno jump sky-high in shock. "Let's go!" Seno let herself be dragged away, crying rivers.

The Devil Bats ran out onto the field as the crowd cheered loudly. Red and yellow jerseys shined brightly on each side of the field as Tomoe dragged the group of older males down to the first row, right over the cheerleaders. Riku didn't know if he should be extremely grateful or irritated when the cheerleaders began to march out, chanting their mantra. Grateful quickly won. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Devil Bats' eyes pop wide open.

There, at the end, was Seno. She was smiling widely, shaking her pom-poms with Suzuna. Her smile looked a little forced to his- and Tomoe's- educated gaze, but she didn't trip- though she stumbled just a bit- and if she was shaking head to foot, it didn't really show- she really was, though. Her hair was in two, long, braided pigtails with bright red ribbons threaded in. She seemed to get more and more comfortable as the cheer went on, getting louder, smiling wider, and putting more energy in her movements. She looked like she was actually enjoying herself. Riku's jaw dropped as she did a cute pose at the end and blew a kiss to Riku and Tomoe, giving them an extra wink when Tomoe cheered. She even laughed.

"Did you see that? She looks adorable! Doesn't she?" Tomoe grasped Riku's arm and shook him wildly. Fortunately, she didn't need an answer, because Riku was incapable of speech.

At the bench, the Devil Bats- except for Monta and Sena- were still bug-eyed in shock. Chuubou was blushing wildly as Seno jogged up. Her uniform flaunted a curvy figure she normally kept hidden. Her school uniform was just not flattering on her since she wore it too big, so none of them were used to way her boobs bounced as she skidded to stop. It didn't help that her tiny skirt made her legs look a whole lot longer than could be physically possible on her short frame.

"It was Suzuna-chan's idea! What do you all think?" She spun on her toe, her already short skirt flaring. "It's so breezy!" She laughed again. "I didn't think I would have so much fun! I thought I'd faint!"

"You… You l-look great, Mitcchan." Chuubou stuttered.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Let's go. It's time for huddle." Juumonji interrupted hoarsely. Seno glanced at him, startled. She froze seeing the dark scowl on his face.

Anxiously, Seno looked over at Suzuna as the team walked out onto the field.

"Suzuna-chan! I think… I think he's angry." Seno whispered, panicking. Suzuna bit her lip. "I never thought he'd be angry! I should've told him!"

"If he's angry, then I'm a two-headed monster." Suzuna huffed under her breath. She enthusiastically patted Seno's back in encouragement, causing Seno to wince in pain. "It's too late now! Enjoy your uniform. Remember to come cheer during halftime!" Suzuna wheeled back to the cheerleaders as Seno set down her pom-poms and took up the camera.

_I'll just explain it to him during a break._ Seno decided with a nod.

The battle ensued with a crash. As she watched through the camera lens, Seno frowned. For some reason, Juumonji seemed to be attacking with a bit more ferocity than usual. He looked so fierce, he scared some of the first-year lineman, which was quite a feat, as even he, at 5'9", was overshadowed by Taiyo's famous giants.

Though Seno had planned to talk to Juumonji during the breaks, she always seemed to be on the other side of the team as him or she had to run off to do cheers with Suzuna and the other girls. Over a short course of time, Seno realized he seemed to be ignoring her and wouldn't even meet her eyes. He didn't even turn to watch her cheer! Seno continued taping the game, panic mounting. _Are cheerleader outfits taboo and nobody told me?_ Deimon finally won by three touchdowns. Seno was jumping up and cheering with the other cheerleaders with all her might as the Devil Bats trudged back to the bench after bowing to the other team.

"Sugoi! You were amazing everyone!" Suzuna exclaimed.

"The Pyramid Line didn't stand a chance today." Seno agreed with a proud smile up at Juumonji. He grunted and looked away, making Seno flinch. _He is ignoring me! I knew it! _

"Hey! Mitsuki-chan!" Riku's voice floated down from the stands through the thunderous applause and roars.

"Kaitani-san?" Seno looked up, bewildered. "You came?"

"I promised I would the last time we texted. I had to see you in that uniform! You look great, just like I said!" Riku grinned as Seno blushed brightly.

"Hey, spin for us again!" Tomoe yelled down, laughing. "I think you almost gave Rikku-kun a heart-attack last time!"

"I didn't- I don't know what you're talking about!" Riku protested as Seno blushed even more.

"Thank you, Riku-san, Tomoe-chan." Seno called to them. Riku flushed at the use of his first name.

Seno squeaked as a large hand grasped her shoulder and wheeled her around to the locker rooms. She glanced up, baffled, as Juumonji led her away while he glared up at Riku and Tomoe.

"K-Kazuki-senpai?" She stuttered.

"Not now." He retorted shortly. Seno trembled slightly.

_He's so angry with me. I just can't believe it! Why?_ Seno wilted under his grip.

The ride to back to Deimon lasted for years. Suzuna had refused to let Seno change, so she was stuck sitting next to a window with Juumonji closing her in on the other side while still wearing that damn uniform. She tugged at it fretfully the whole way home. It would've been fine if he talked her- even looked at her, but he did neither. Everyone else was too cowed by the black aura coming off Juumonji to get close and try to pry her away. Suzuna tried once, but even she backed off with an encouraging smile at Seno.

Arriving at Deimon was a huge relief. Seno hopped off the bus as soon as she dared –Doburoku had called Juumonji over- and hurried to unpack the bus. So anxious to get out of there, she forgot she was wearing a shorter skirt and bent over as she normally did to pick up the equipment bag and jogged away. She never noticed Juumonji glare witheringly at the team members too stupid not to stare. By the time she returned from the equipment shed, she was exhausted, frustrated, and ready to go home. She entered the clubroom and paused, confused. It was completely deserted.

She snatched a towel, wiped sweat off her face, and moved through the empty locker room. "Hello? Hey, where is everybody?" She thought she heard footsteps just before a voice answered her.

"I told them all to get lost." Juumonji told her as he walked out of the shower room. He had already changed into street clothes, though his hair was still damp.

"Oh… Ano…" She glanced around then, her gaze fell to the floor. Her fingers twisted together nervously. "I guess… I guess… you're angry with me? I d-don't know why, though. Do … Do you not l-like cheerleaders?" Seno inquired, peeping up through her bangs at him. "I wasn't p-planning on d-doing this again."

"Good. You looked ridiculous. Like someone completely different. You _aren't_ a cheerleader." Juumonji snapped as he threw his towel in the laundry bin.

"I… I thought… I thought I looked ridiculous, it's true, b-but… I never thought you w-would." Seno managed to tear out of her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to fight them back. "R-Riku-san and T-Tomoe-chan s-said I looked c-cute. I knew it w-wouldn't s-suit me. They were being… k-k-kind."

"Great, now I'm the bad guy." Juumonji grumbled. "I should at least be warned when my girlfriend decides to wear some skimpy outfit and go dancing in front of other guys and flirting."

Seno's eyes widened in amazement. "F-Flirting? I don't know what you mean." Juumonji remained silent, so she quickly pressed on. "I should've told you, b-but I hadn't intended to annoy you. Suzuna-chan said she needed help. I tried to say 'no'- I was sure I'd look ridiculous, but you know Suzuna-chan and Tomoe-chan. They wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Riku-san told me I wouldn't look ridiculous. I guess I did, though." Seno explained quietly. She jerked her head up as Juumonji stepped up to her.

"I'm being a jerk right now, aren't I?" Juumonji sighed, reaching out to fiddle with her braid.

"No! Well, you are acting a little strange. I don't understand why you're angry. I wasn't trying to get any other person's attention. I wasn't flirting with anyone." Seno frowned softly in confusion. "I don't understand."

Juumonji couldn't help but sigh again. "I guess not. It was all in my head. I'm sorry." He cut himself off, then, glanced down at Seno. "He calls you by your first name. That Seibu kid."

"R-Riku-san? He always has. He's not one to be very formal. I've become a good friend of his through Sena-san." Seno told him, completely taken aback. _Where did that come from?_

"Jeez, I really am stupid." Juumonji slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm. His hands landed heavily on her shoulders and he leaned down to look directly in her eyes. "Mitsuki, I got… angry. I'd never seen you wear something like that before and… I couldn't help but think about… how you looked and remembering the last time we kissed. And I kept thinking everyone else was looking at you like that, too. It really pissed me off."

"O-Oh… so… you didn't hate the outfit?" Seno asked dumbly, still confused. Juumonji laughed sharply.

"The _exact_ opposite." He replied heatedly. Her eyes widened and she looked up, catching her breath.

His light eyes were gleaming with a soft, heady light she was sure mirrored her own. His eyes traveled slowly down from her face, down to her chest, down to the lush curve of her hips, down to her bare legs, then dragged back up to her face. She shuddered as his hand reached up and traced her collarbone.

"I don't think it's the sun's heat affecting me this time." Seno whispered. As hoped, Juumonji laughed softly.

"I was outta line. You need to stick up for yourself. I bet any other girl would've yelled at me by now." Juumonji grimaced slightly at the thought.

"But I didn't want to yell. I'm me, not any other girl." Seno answered, her eyes focusing on his mouth. "Isn't that why you're dating me instead?"

"Yeah. Uh… We need to get going…" Juumonji pushed away from the locker, his mind screaming a warning. He faltered as Seno jumped up on the bench that ran down the middle of the locker room and then turned to look down on him.

"You were so busy not looking at me, so you should get a good look now. I won't be wearing it again and you did say you liked it." She put her fists on her hips. "Suzuna-chan said the braids were a nice touch, too. I remembered you liked them."

"You're doing it on purpose now, aren't you?" Juumonji scrubbed his face with his hand. Seno blinked.

"Yes, actually. It's an odd feeling. I didn't realize until last time, and right now you drove it home, just how much of an effect I _do_ have on you. It's a very powerful feeling when I think about it." Seno tugged on a braid thoughtfully. "It's hard to imagine." A thought flitted across her mind and her gaze met his. He had a sort of deer-in-headlights look, but underneath it, she could see a soft gleam of _want_.

_That's enough for me._

She reached out and cupped his face. There was a broken, surprised grunt, then silence as her mouth slanted over his. Remembering the feeling and movement from before she leaned closer, pressing their lips closer, his mouth moving automatically with hers. Like it was as natural as breathing. Her fingers slid down his face, then down his throat, over the bulge of his shoulders and tracing the rigid line of his biceps. Just touching him was making her limbs shake. She wanted to sink in closer, feel every ridge and plane of muscle against the softness of her own curves. His kisses were getting hotter, damper, and his hands were sliding up her bare legs, causing a soft gasp to fall past her lips into his mouth. Hesitantly, as his fingers tensed against her thighs, her tongue darted out, sipping from his lips. A low, deep groan met hers ears and her belly tightened, molten heat aching in an alien place of her body. She shuddered, hard, and her knees gave way.

His hands, already on her legs, wrapped her suddenly numb legs around his hips. Her body arched, the kiss deepening as his hands slid up again over her thighs and squeezed her butt. Her startled squeak was swallowed before he turned, pressing her back against the lockers that had been behind him. Seno's mind swam in a heady, warm haze- she couldn't even recognize her own voice as gasps and moans of pleasure urged Juumonji on. Her breath caught in a sob as his mouth pulled away and trailed feverishly hot, damp, open-mouth kisses down her neck. The tender skin where throat met shoulder was sucked into his mouth as grey eyes stared sightlessly up at the ceiling. Her hands were adventurous, as she scratched down his back through his T-shirt. She arched again, crying out, as his mouth drove her wild, making her pelvis buck against his.

Grey and light-brown eyes widened in shock.

The resulting painfully hot dart of _desire_ had caused Seno's body to still, absolutely thunder-struck by the feeling. Something hard was pressing against the front of her panties, where the ache was worst. It took a few moments before she also realized Juumonji had paused as well, panting heavily against her throat. One hand was still gripping her butt, but the other had somehow worked its way almost to her breast.

_Oh my. This went a lot further than expected._

"Th-This… has to… stop now." Juumonji mumbled against her skin, puckered and red from his mouth.

"I… I think y-you're r-right." Seno gasped. "Wh-What… What was that? That I… down th-there…" Seno looked down to where she was pointing and gasped. "Oh, it's _that_, isn't it? B-But is it supposed to- I've never s-seen it…"

"Stop talking about _it_, _right now_." Juumonji growled. "_It_ happens to be in a lot of pain and I've got to calm down."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Is it my fault? Sh-Should I… help s-somehow?" One of Juumonji's eyes looked up into her flushed face.

"Just hold absolutely still."

"O-Okay…" She nodded quickly.

"Please… don't ever corner me alone in the locker room wearing anything like this again, please?"

"Was I good at it?" Sneo inquired, amazed.

"Very."

"Oh. It's rather disappointing that you won't let me try again, though."

Juumonji groaned. "Please? Let's not lose our virginity in a locker room? I'm the captain here!"

"Oh…" Seno blinked. "Do you really think we would've-"

"Please, no talking either. You move when you talk."

Seno nodded quickly. Slowly, giggles bubbled up and then burst forth, making her body shaking. "I feel amazing! I can't help it. I'm sorry!"

Juumonji grimaced before he became infected and laughed with her, letting the tension bleed out of him. Soon, he was able to put her back on her feet, only slightly uncomfortable behind his jeans' zipper. Seno hurried away to change, braids bouncing and skirt flapping.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" Juumonji called out.

"Hai?"

"Are you keeping the uniform?"

"Yes… Suzuna-chan altered it for me, so I was planning on it and now I definitely don't want to give it back." Seno answered.

"Good. I really do like it." He grinned to himself as Seno laughed.


	7. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

KKA: I finally decided to call her just Mitsuki, not Seno. It's so weird, though. She's still Seno in my head… Anyway. I've been meaning to get back on this story for months. The lemon is a little more abundant in this story than in my Hiru/Mamo. Lol. Hiruma and Mamori are so much harder to control. *le sigh* Damn them. I just realized… I have this thing with love triangles… oh wait, have I realized this before? Damn… shoujo manga has corrupted me. Anyway. This is basically filler so I can get used to working with Juumonji and Riku's characters more. I've focused a lot on Seno. Next chapter is the good stuff.

Chapter Seven

Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Mitsuki brushed strands of hair behind her ear as she was pushed and shoved out of the subway into the station. The flood of people carried her up the stairs and out into the middle of downtown, leaving her breathless and flushed. No matter how many times she took the train, she never got used to the overwhelming mass of people. She patted the flower-printed skirt of her dress out and checked to make sure her purse was still connected to the strap lying across her chest. With everything in order, she set out to the movie theatre where her group of friends would meet her. She loved Sunday afternoons, and this one was a really great one. Bright and sunny with just the right strength of breeze to keep a person cool, but not try to lift a skirt up too high. She stopped under a tree, smiling up into the dappled shade as people ebbed and flowed around her. She had a feeling today was going to be especially great.

_Bzzzzz._ She jumped, startled, as her phone vibrated wildly in her purse. She scrambled through tissues, football cards, and chapstick until she found her flashing phone and flipped it open.

_ I'm so sorry, Mitcchi-chan. Monta got tickets from his old baseball buddies to a game and he invited me. There's no way I can miss this game. Have fun without us, all right?_

Mitsuki sighed, her hair fluttering over her mouth. She made a quick reply and snapped the phone shut. Maybe Tomoe and Monta weren't going to be there, but Riku was going to be, so the day wasn't ruined yet. She glanced at the time and her eyes widened.

"Why is it, even if I leave early, I'm always late?" She muttered, hitching up her purse and picking up her pace.

"Mitsuki! Over here!" Called out Riku's familiar voice as she stumbled to a halt in front of the movie theatre. He waved to get her attention. In the bright summer sun, his pale hair gleamed, his usual brown bomber jacket over a green Tee and faded jeans. His jade eyes shined as he grinned down at her when she approached. "You didn't have to run. The movie doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"Oh? Really?" Mitsuki gasped. "I could've sworn Tomoe-chan said four fifteen. I thought I was late!"

"Nah, it's four forty-five. She probably told you that to make sure you weren't late." Riku told her, eyes still laughing. Mitsuki pouted and muttered angrily under her breath. "Where is Tomoe, anyway? I thought she'd be with you." He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and leaned back against the wall.

"She was supposed to meet me here, but I just got a text. She and Monta-san are going to a baseball game." Mitsuki asked as she smoothed the front of her sundress and ran a hand over her hair.

Riku's eyes looked away, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Mitsuki frowned slightly in confusion as a light blush spread over his cheeks. He glanced down at her with a half-smirk on his face. "We could call it a day, I guess."

"It's not our fault they got side-tracked, so why should we let it ruin our day? I really wanted to see the movie." Mitsuki replied placing her fists on her hips. She blinked. "Did you have something else you wanted to do?"

Riku grinned widely. "I really wanted to see it, too. I'll get the tickets."

"What do you mean? I brought money for mine."

"No way. I'll pay. Did you want to get popcorn, too?"

"Riku-san, you don't have to buy it for me!" Mitsuki protested laughing.

Somehow he had managed to pay for the tickets and popcorn, but Mitsuki couldn't remember having a better time. He let her have the arm rest, letting his arm rest over the back of the her chair instead, and made snarky remarks under his breath about bad acting which had her almost choking on laughter when everyone else was crying. Even after the movie, Riku let her pick the place to eat, since the original plan was they were all supposed to go out afterwards, and then refused to let her pay again. They joked about the movie, discussed the upcoming fall season, and complained about their classes. Mitsuki found herself enjoying his company so much, she agreed to hang out in the park instead of going home.

She stood outside the restaurant, humming softly to herself as Riku paid the bill. A strong breeze rushed down the sidewalk, making her squeak and grab her skirt as it fluttered above her knees.

"Hey, cutie, what are you doin' all alone, huh?" Asked a voice. Her eyes popped open as she looked up at the man who had sidled up beside her while she'd been busy holding down her skirt.

"I'm s-s-sorry?" She stammered.

"Why don't you come hang out with me and my friend? There's karaoke place right around the corner." The man suggested, reaching out to grab her shoulder as his friend stepped up from behind.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I have a b-boyfriend and h-he w-wouldn't w-want me to g-go." She stepped back and clutched her purse strap tightly.

"Where is this boyfriend? I don' see him. I bet you're lying." She shook her head wildly as he grabbed her arm again.

"I don't think she likes us, Kawamura. I'm hurt." The second guy mock-whined, clutching his chest.

"Hey, hands off." Riku snarled as he stepped up to Mitsuki's side. The two guys glanced at Riku, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"This here is the boyfriend? This pipsqueak? We're sooo scared, right, Sakai?"

Riku grimaced and slapped Kawamura's hand off Mitsuki's shoulder. "Let's go, Mitsuki." He nudged Mitsuki forward to walk around them.

"Hey, pipsqueak, don' get so cocky!" Kawamura snapped, swinging his fist forward. Both guys blinked as Riku dodged it easily. Kawamura swung again and again, each time Riku easily dodging without his facial expression changing. "Stop fucking around-Arg." Kawamura grunted in pain as Riku jabbed an elbow into his solar plexus.

"You shouldn't talk like that in front of her." Riku muttered angrily as Kawamura fell to his knees.

"You little prick!" Sakai shouted, rushing up at Riku's side.

"Riku-san, look out!" Mitsuki swung her purse at Sakai's head with all her might and Sakai fell like a stone. She panted heavily. "Jerks!" Riku blinked in shock.

"What do you carry around in there?" Riku demanded. As Mitsuki opened her mouth to reply, whistles blew from behind Riku.

"What's all the ruckus?" Bellowed police officers running up the street.

"Oh no! Riku-san, come on!" Mitsuki snatched his hand and yanked him towards her. "Run!

"Wha?" He jumped over the prone bodies of Kawamura and Sakai and let Mitsuki propel him forward.

"You might get disqualified form the tournament if you get in trouble with the police, c'_mon_!" She urged, still running. Riku grinned.

"It'll be faster this way." Riku swept her off her feet and ran forward as she squeaked loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You could have warned me!" She hissed under her breath as he weaved through the crowd. She felt him chuckling under his breath.

Moments later, they were in the park, Riku barely winded and laughing as Mitsuki shook out her skirt.

"Thank you for defending me." She told him haughtily, spinning on her heel to face the jungle gym.

"And thank you for helping me and running from the law for me. We're like wanted felons now." Riku joked. He bowed with a flourish, presenting her with a swing. She sighed, fighting a smile, and sat down overly lady-like as he held it for her.

"Of course, I would help you. Though, I very much doubt we're felons, even if they found us now. You'd probably be definitely disqualified, though." Mitsuki warned. Riku grinned.

"We left them in the dust."

They laughed together until a comfortable silence fell between them.

She and Riku sat side-by-side on the park's swings, swaying back and forth slightly as the sun set. It had been such a great Sunday, just like she thought before the movie, thanks to Riku. She turned to Riku, her mouth opening, but nothing came out as her grey eyes met his jade. He was looking at her, a small smile on his face and strange, intense look in his dark eyes that made her heart flip flop. For some reason, the expression… it reminded her of Juumonji. His face flushed brightly and he tore his gaze away.

_Had… he been staring at me? No…it must've been an accident. It's just… that smile…_ She shook her head.

"Were you about to say something?" Riku asked, his eyes on his feet.

"Oh, ano, yes. I was… I was going to say thank you." Mitsuki murmured, blushing, though she didn't know why.

"You already said thanks before. If it's about paying for lunch and everything, I have a part-time job so I can treat my friends every now and then." Riku sighed, aggravated and amused at the same time. Mitsuki shook her head.

"That's not… That's not what I was talking about- I mean, I am grateful about you treating me today and about those guys, but that's not what I meant to say. I meant to say thank you, for… for…" She trailed off, frowning slightly. Riku's eyebrow went up, making her blush again. "It's just… I'm not so comfortable… around guys… not really. I mean, I'm okay with the Devil Bats, but I even get nervous around them, sometimes. But… I've never been nervous with you. Thank you… for such a great day, I guess. I mean, I'm really only this comfortable around Tomoe-chan and Kazuki-senpai, oh, and Mamori-neechan, of course. And Sena-san's like an older brother to me. I'm so glad I can have a guy friend that I can have fun with. I've never had guy friends before." Mitsuki smiled up at him brightly. Riku smiled back and reached out to wrap his hand around hers.

"Whenever you want to hang out or just talk, you can call me. I like being your friend, too." He answered. They both grinned widely, laughing lightly.

Underneath his hand, her fingers seemed to burn.

"I should… I should go home. It's getting late." Mitsuki murmured after their chuckles died away.

"Oh, right. Hey, I got a scooter a couple months ago, why don't I give you a ride?" Riku suggested. Mitsuki paled.

"A scooter? That's… that's kinda like a motorcycle, right? I'm not so sure about that." She trailed off. She thought about Juumonji's motorbike and how he had offered her a ride before; it didn't strike her as the safest vehicle then, and it didn't now.

"Well, it has two wheels like a motorcycle, but scooters are a lot safer. They don't go as fast. I have a spare helmet, too. I've given Sena rides before. You'll get home faster." Riku pointed out.

"But… I live on the opposite side of town as you-Oof!" She gasped as Riku pulled her up to her feet and dragged her forward.

"It doesn't matter. I love driving it. It's no problem, you'll see." He grinned his easy grin over his shoulder at her and she nodded slowly.

"All right, but if I fall off, it's your fault!" She declared, matching her pace to his.

"I won't let you fall off, Mitsuki. Trust me."

He kept his hand around hers and suddenly a thrill of unease snuck into her heart. His hand was so very warm on hers that goosebumps began to pebble up her arm. They reached his scooter a while later and she bit back a sigh of relief when he dropped her hand. He turned and set a helmet on her head, fiddling with the straps until everything was fastened securely. He put on his own and pushed the scooter off its center stand.

"I'll turn it around and then you hop on, okay?"

Mitsuki nodded, swallowing audibly. Trust or not, it still didn't seem very safe. He revved it up and pulled out foot pegs. Then, he motioned her forward. She inched closer and stared at the seat, then at her dress. With a sigh, she sat on the seat sideways, both legs tucked together tightly and braced on a foot peg. She shuffled a bit, gasping when the scooter wiggled under her, and threw her arms around Riku's torso.

"Y-You set?" Riku stuttered, his face red and turned away. Not that she could see with her face pressed against his jacket. She nodded mutely. She shrieked quietly as it darted forward and bounced off the sidewalk into traffic. She squeezed Riku tight and pressed closer, her eyes screwed shut. Riku smiled, his blush still bright as he weaved through traffic like he ran past football players on the field.

After getting used to the way the air whizzed past and the loud noise of the cars zooming by, Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes. Panic engulfed her as Riku veered around a car and turned down a side street, but it began to subside slowly. Her heart beat wildly and her lips twitched. As he screeched around a corner, the scooter tilted so far she could've touched the pavement with her fingertips and she let out a shout of laughter. Riku's smile widened into a grin and took another turn too quick, making her arms tighten around his waist and her laugh louder.

"This is so exciting, Riku!" Mitsuki cried out, forgetting the honorific. She couldn't have noticed the blush on his face, but she did notice when he sped up as fast as he could go, making the wind tear at her eyes until tears filmed her lashes. She threw up one fist and shouted wordlessly as they zipped past a convenience store.

Neither noticed the three teenage boys hanging out on the curb.

"Riku, slow down!" Mitsuki begged, still laughing, hugging both arms around his waist again.

Juumonji looked up, eyebrows lifted as the speeding scooter peeling around the corner, almost toppling over.

"That sounded a lot like Mitsuki." He muttered. Toganou and Kuroki looked up from the manga they were arguing over.

"I doubt Mitcchan would be laughing like that with a crazy driver. She won't ride your motorcycle, right?"

"Yeah…" Juumonji shrugged. "I'm going to go home, guys."

"To call his girlfriend. I bet he's been lonely all day without her." Toganou taunted as Kuroki made kissy-faces. Juumonji snarled at them.

"Go to hell, guys." He snapped. They rolled over each other laughing wildly. He tossed an empty soda can, planting it on Kuroki's forehead perfectly.

After the first Christmas Bowl, Hiruma had trained Juumonji as quarterback. No one else had remotely the talent for throwing other than him and Chuubou had taken Kurita's old place as center lineman. Juumonji wasn't nearly as good as Hiruma had been, but he wasn't the worst. He couldn't wait to get to college and play line again. Quarterback wasn't exactly his favorite position. It felt good to be able to knock out a friend or two unconscious from a well-thrown soda can, though… if they deserved it, of course.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered around the corner. He wasn't _lonely_ or anything, but randomly hearing Mitsuki's voice meant he might be missing her, just a little bit. Since she lived right around the corner, he decided to swing by and say 'hi'.

Riku skidded to a stop outside her parents' house, both laughing breathlessly. For the past fifteen minutes, he had done circles around the house, slowing down in front of her gate, just to zip off again before she could hop down.

"I won't be surprised it you run out of gas before you get home, Riku-san." Mitsuki laughed as he finally killed the engine. "I think you annoyed everyone in the neighborhood, too."

"It was totally worth it, admit it." Riku retorted, eyes still dancing with mischief. Mitsuki hopped off the scooter and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look adult-like.

"Of course not." Her lips trembled as his eyebrows rose. "All right, it was! I didn't think riding on a scooter would be so much fun! I was completely scared at first, but… it's so exhilarating. I bet a motorcycle is even more so. I'm going to ask Kazuki-senpai for a ride tomorrow! Oh, well, we have school… it may have to wait till next weekend…" She trailed off, deep in thought and frowning. Riku's grin faltered and he looked away, slumping over his crossed arms laid over the handlebars.

"You didn't use an honorific before." He murmured. Mitsuki looked over at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

He turned his face over to her, seeing her flushed face, hair wild where it escaped her long braid, glasses sliding down her nose and her helmet too big and crooked. He grinned slowly. "You didn't use an honorific when we were riding. You shouldn't use one anymore. We're friends, right?"

Mitsuki's mouth fell open and she clapped her hands over it. "Oh no! Did I? I didn't mean to- I couldn't possibly…"

Riku sat up and swung his leg over the scooter. He propped it up on its center stand with ease of much practice and walked up to her. He reached out to undo the straps of the helmet.

"Sure you can. Just say Riku. It's not hard."

Mitsuki blushed brightly. "R-Riku… kun…"

"No kun. It's not painful, I promise. You already did it." Riku teased, lifting the helmet away. Behind Mitsuki, Juumonji walked around the corner.

"R-Riku." Mitsuki mumbled.

"There we go."

"It's so embarrassing!" Mitsuki cried, covering her face with her hands.

Riku laughed and pulled her hands away. "Don't forget about tomorrow. Call me if you ever want a ride again. I had fun."

"Yes, me, too." Mitsuki shuffled awkwardly, blushing brightly when his hands stayed on her wrists.

Juumonji stopped dead, eyes on Mitsuki's bowed head, Riku grinning down at her with his helmet still on, and a very familiar scooter behind them.

"That was you on the scooter, Mitsuki?" Juumonji blurted. Both Riku and Mitsuki jumped. Riku pulled away quickly, his grin gone.

"Hey, Juumonji. What's up?" Riku called out, feeling awkward and trying not to feel guilty.

"Kazuki-senpai?" Mitsuki turned around, her whole face lighting up. Juumonji blinked as she ran forward. "Did you see us drive past? I thought it was going to be terrifying, but it's really fun. Do you think we can ride your motorcycle?" She asked excitedly as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

"I did see you. You two peeled right past the convenience store. I guess I wasn't going crazy, then." Juumonji pointed over his shoulder in the direction he'd come from with his thumb. He blinked suddenly. Hazel eyes lifted and he glared over Mitsuki's head at Riku, who only glared back. "What the hell were you thinking taking the turns like that with her on the back? She wasn't even sitting properly." Juumonji snapped.

"I knew what I was doing. She didn't fall, did she?" Riku retorted with a nonchalant shrug. "I have to get home. See ya, Mitsuki, Juumonji."

"Good night, Riku-sa- Uh, ano… Riku." Mitsuki stumbled over herself. Juumonji's eyebrows went up further.

Riku put the second helmet under the seat and rolled the scooter off the stand. Within seconds, he was peeling down the street. Mitsuki waved until he was out of sight, unaware of the headache boiling in Juumonji's brain. He rubbed his forehead.

"Your house is rather far from here, isn't it? Why are you on this side of town so late?" Mitsuki asked, letting her hand drop as she smiled up at him.

"That convenience store around the corner is one of the first to get Jump. We've been hanging out there for years. Why are you out so late?" Juumonji asked, deciding she'd probably explain everything without much prodding. He was right. She rushed into a detailed account, laughing over it again, and adding sound affects here and there. He wanted to laugh with her, but it didn't take long to realize her entire day was spent with the one guy he wanted to punch.

"Then, he said not to use honorifics, since we're friends. We're supposed to study physics tomorrow at his house. He said he would email directions tonight." Mitsuki babbled on. "It's so nice to have a real guy friend."

Juumonji's veins pulsed in his temple. "I'm glad you had fun." He ground out.

"I missed you, though. About halfway through the movie, I was laughing at some joke Riku made, and it just sort of hit me. I wished I could've seen a movie with you. We spend so much time together, but… I would like… I would to go on a real date… with you…" She murmured, her foot grinding into the asphalt. Juumonji stared down at her, annoyance gone. "I mean, I know we've gone on a couple... but... we've never been to a movie together..."

"We haven't gone dating very much, have we? I never thought about that…" He trailed off, his eyebrow twitching irritably. _That pipsqueak took my girlfriend out on a date and she didn't even realize it. Coincidence or not. _"I'll think of something for this next weekend."

Grey eyes glanced up, lenses flashing as the streetlamp lighted over their heads. "Really?"

"Well, yeah."

"Fantastic!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She whispered softly.

"Yeah. Hey, about studying for physics…" Juumonji wrapped his arms around Mitsuki to return the hug, blushing slightly. "I'm not so bad at it… why don't I help you study instead? Here at your house?"

Mituski pulled away slightly to look up at him. "You want to?"

"You never asked before, so I never thought to offer." Juumonji pointed out.

"I figured you'd be busy studying for your Saikyoudai entrance exams." Mitsuki muttered. "I didn't want to be a bother. I'm horrible at maths and science."

"It won't be a bother. It's more excuses to spend time together. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Juumonji replied lightly. "It'll be like a refresher course for me. I used to help out Kuroki and Toganou, too. They were annoying, though, so I told them to bugger off. They have a problem with paying attention." Juumonji rolled his eyes as Mitsuki laughed. He stepped away, letting his hands linger on her shoulders. "So, tomorrow, I'll walk you home?"

"I have to text Riku to let him know, but I'm sure he won't mind. He's studying for Enma right now."

"Enma? The same as Kurita?"

"Also Monta-san, Sena-san, and Suzuna-chan." Mitsuki listed off.

"Has Kaitani heard from Sena? I was just talking about him earlier today." Juumonji asked quickly. It had been a few weeks since Sena had gone to America.

"Oh, ano… he said… Sena-san is having a lot of trouble with English, but… he's made a lot of friends and the other sports teams have been harassing him to join- especially track and cross country." Mitsuki remembered slowly as she tapped her lips.

"That's good. Mitsuki… about Kaitani…" Mitsuki's eyes met his quizzically. Juumonji sighed internally. "I'm glad you found a friend you can trust. I know how awkward you are around the other guys."

"Riku is a lot like Sena-san, don't you think? Kind of like a brother." Mitsuki grinned. Juumonji grinned back.

"Yeah. Like a brother." _Poor Kaitani_. He thought without pity.

As the next day slipped past with startling acceleration, Juumonji began to regret his idea. His light eyes stared up at the clock with trepidation, sweat sliding down his temple. He slumped low in his seat, groaning silently and letting his head drop back to hit the back of the chair. Toganou and Kuroki glanced at each other over his slumped form, eyebrows high, with matching puzzled grimaces. Monta, a few seats in front of them, glanced back, just as puzzled. He met Kuroki's eye, but Kuroki just shook his head and shrugged.

When the bell rang and Juumonji showed no signs of sitting up, Monta pulled the strap of his schoolbag over his shoulder and walked over to the Hah-Brothers.

"Hey, Juumonji, are you all right? You look… kinda ill…" Monta asked in concern. "We have a match this weekend, so…"

"I ain't sick." Juumonji muttered darkly. "Let's get to the field." He got to his feet, scowling fiercely.

"Dude, did something die or something?" Kuroki muttered, following Juumonji's lead.

"Maybe he ate too much at lunch, you know, since his _girlfriend_ makes him lunch everyday." Toganou growled under his breath. Both Kuroki and Toganou glared at him darkly.

"It wasn't lunch, you idiots." Juumonji snapped.

"Kazuki-senpai!" Mitsuki called from down the hall where she waiting with Chuubou, who was in her class. Juumonji's groan escaped him this time and he dragged a hand through his hair.

"Uh... Juumonji… do you… not like Mitcchan anymore?" Monta whispered as they neared the second-year duo. Juumonji's head jerked up.

"Huuuuh?" Juumonji snarled angrily, his fist coming down on Monta's head. "You say that again and I'll tie you in a tree, Saru!"

"Itaaaaiiii!" Monta cried out in pain, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Ano… is something wrong?" Mitsuki asked anxiously looking between the two as the group approached.

"Nah. Saru is just being stupid." Juumonji replied, reaching out to tuck her under his arm as if to emphasize the fact.

"Well, jeez, what was I _supposed_ to think?" Monta whined.

"I was kinda thinking the same thing." Kuroki muttered to Toganou, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Well, Kazuki-senpai, my mother told me to ask you what snacks you like. She's going to store and wanted to get something for us to share." Mitsuki informed Juumonji happily. Juumonji's ears turned red. "I told Riku that you were going to help me study at my house, so everything's set. I'm so excited! I've never brought a boy home before today!" Mitsuki giggled behind her hand as the third-year boys' eyes lit up. _AHA!_ They all shouted in their minds simultaneously as their gazes locked onto Juumonji's bright red face.

_He's nervous!_ Their eyes narrowed as they all chuckled sinisterly, making Juumonji sweat bullets.

_I'm going to kill them all. Great. Now, I sound like Hiruma. _

Mitsuki and Chuubou walked on obviously.

Juumonji pushed everyone a little harder than he normally did- mostly to tire out the threesome eager to tease him mercilessly. And himself. He had offered to tutor Mitsuki in an effort to cut down the alone-time between her and that white-haired pipsqueak, but forgot about the part where he would be meeting her _parents_. Something he had carefully avoided doing for almost a year. Just thinking about it made him break into a sweat. He made a point to avoid talking to parents in general, definitely including his own. He and his dad may have made up a bit, but there was still tension. Besides, meeting her parents… it made everything so much more serious, right? It was different from going from first to second base. This was a completely different set of bases. And if he met her parents… did that mean… she would have to meet _his_? His _father?_ The thought of what his dad would think of her… what he might say… if he even came close to calling her trash…well, he didn't think Mitsuki would _approve_ of socking his own dad in the face. Classic case of inserting one's own foot in one's mouth. Something he usually didn't do.

So, he threw the football harder, slammed into the blocking sled harder, and ran harder to sweat the nervousness out. When he trudged next to the excited Mitsuki towards the train station a few hours later, however, he was still jittery and getting weak-kneed. He slumped into the seat next to Mitsuki with a low sigh as she pulled a book from her bag. She flipped through some pages, humming under her breath, as he scratched idly at his cheek and thought of _every possible scenario_, most of them horrific. Usually involving her faceless father chasing him out of the house with a bat, calling him a hoodlum or worse.

It didn't help he had a face of one. And getting nervous was making it _all that much worse. _He knew panic made his scowl_ that much angrier.__  
_

A small hand touched his knee and his light eyes met hers. He hoped fervently that his eyes didn't show his inner panic. It seemed that they did since her own grey gaze softened considerably.

"Kazuki-senpai… are you worried?" She queried softly, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Of course not! What's there to be worried about?" Juumonji laughed awkwardly as her smile widened.

"Exactly. My parents will like you, Kazuki-senpai, just as much as I do. You're a great guy and very smart. If my father begins to hyperventilate, ignore him. He's been getting asthma attacks a lot lately, especially when my mother brings you up in conversation. But my itouto-kun will be really impressed. He really looks up to athletes. Am I helping at all or making it worse?" She asked with a quizzical frown. Juumonji laughed.

"I can tell you're trying to help, but you're really not. Now my imagination has your dad fainting with an asthma attack and your _brother_ beating me with the baseball bat."

Mitsuki burst into peals of laughter, her fingers clutching Juumonji's sleeve tightly. His hand wrapped around her fingers and he smiled down at her. She looked up, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes, and froze.

This time, it was _Riku's_ face superimposed on Juumonji's, making her eyes widen. Juumonji was smiling at her, that soft look in his light eyes, just like Riku. _Wh-What?_ His smile broke into a frown, his hand tightening on hers.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" His own face paled. "Do you really think your brother would try to beat me with a bat? I don't want to beat up a little kid, but I'm not one to let a little kid beat me up!" Juumonji worried, sweat beading his forehead.

At that, her laughter returned and she pushed the awkward thought away.

"No, of course not! You just reminded me of someone for a second, like déjà vu. My little brother won't beat you up with a bat, I promise. You won't cause my father to have a heart attack, either." She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Thank you… for coming to meet them and to study with me. I really appreciate this, Kazuki-senpai. It's like… we're becoming an even closer couple. It _is_ rather scary, ne?" Her voice lowered until it trailed away.

"Yeah. I thought that, too. And…" He nudged his hand under her chin, lifting her face to look up at him. He looked a little uncomfortable, but he gave her a lopsided grin. "I guess you'll have to meet my dad after this, right?"

She blinked rapidly, astonished. "Hai." She replied, nodding quickly. He exhaled harshly.

"That's gonna be something. Let's get through today, first." He muttered to himself. Mitsuki giggled, then, bracing herself on his knee with her free hand, she reached up to kiss the scar on his cheek.

His hand cupped her jaw, his thumb smoothing over her lips, before his mouth fell on hers. Her heart thudded in her chest, one hard, loud thud as it swelled. Her fingers dug into the green fabric of his slacks and blazer, his short fringe of hair tickled her forehead, the roughness of the calluses on his hands burned her skin. Every sense was heightened, was sharper and clearer. Even though the kiss was simple, it was sweet and soft, making something inside her quiver.

_I'm… I'm in love with him_. Mitsuki realized, the thought blooming in her mind like a flower. She let herself melt into his frame, the feeling washing over her like the late afternoon sunlight filtering through the train's window.


	8. Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

KKA: Well, that one was a bit longer. And this one will be, too. I have a good idea of how much longer it's going to be, but I'm having so much fun with the more risqué scenes. Juumonji is so much fun to tease. Look out for his weak spot. It's adorable. Yes, I made it up. But I doubt the original author cared about Juumonji's sexual weaknesses. LOL. (Too lazy to walk to my bookshelf and see the author's name, so w/e.)

BTW, I'm requesting a poll. This will be my most lemony scene. Vote if you want more of the same or if I should tone it down. I started this because I read in a fanfic forum that people wanted Juumonji-smut, but I want to make sure that's what you guys want. I want. Juumonji sexy-man-beast. *drools* BUT, the majority will overrule.

Chapter Eight

Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

The train pulled to the stop a few moments later, breaking the bubble around them. She got to her feet with him, a mellow, sweet feeling still held in her heart. He looked a little less nervous, but she slipped her hand into his much larger one as they walked out of the station and into her neighborhood. He squeezed her hand tightly, briefly.

"Hey… uh…" He paused outside a convenience store, his ears red. She looked up curiously. "I should get something, right? Like… fruit or… drinks or something?" He pointed with his thumb at the store.

"Oh… that's not necessary, really. My mother won't mind."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to say that. And I'm supposed to get something anyway. So, let's skip all the politeness and you just tell me something to get." Juumonji suggested wryly. Mitsuki giggled.

"My mother really likes pink mochi and my brother likes the green. Let's get a pack of that." Mitsuki offered.

"What about your dad? I have a feeling he's going to be the… hardest to… uh… please…" Juumonji stammered, his anxiety full-force again.

"Well, every night he drinks a beer. Sometimes, if he's out, he walks down here to get it. I know the brand."

"That sounds good." Juumonji sighed in relief.

Equipped with weapons of goodwill, Juumonji felt a good deal more prepared, though his hands still sweated, when they walked past the gate into her tiny front yard.

"Tadaima, okaasan!" Mitsuki called out as she opened the door. Juumonji fought to urge to run out the door and carefully stepped out of his sneakers.

"Okaerinasai, Mitsuki. Good afternoon. You must be Kazuki-kun." Mrs. Seno smiled as she walked down the hallway. In a second, Juumonji recognized the features that the two Seno women shared. Both were petite with soft features and fawn-brown hair. As a cat darted across the hall, Mrs. Seno tripped and barely managed to catch herself on the wall, making Juumonji sweat-drop, but this time not in fear. _Even her clumsiness is inherited._

"Mom, are you all right?" Mitsuki exclaimed, rushing forward and tripping on the step up into the foyer. Juumonji, more than used to this, easily grabbed her blazer and hauled her upright. She grinned up at him, blushing brightly as her mother giggled.

"How nice to have such a tall, strong, young man in the house to catch us if we fall, ne, Mitcchi-chan? My husband is just as clumsy as myself. When we were young, he often fell trying to make sure I didn't." Mrs. Seno motioned the teens forward. "Don't just stand there, you two. Go on up to your room, Mitcchi-chan, and I'll bring up tea."

"Uh, Seno-san… it's very nice to meet you. I, uh, brought some mochi and stuff for everyone…" He bowed quickly and thrust the plastic bag forward, damning the blush that spread over his face. Mrs. Seno's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much, Kazuki-kun. You don't need to be so formal here. My husband and son will be home soon, so you both should get started on the homework. It's no use getting distracted before you've even opened a book, ne?" She took the bag and shooed them towards the stairs.

"Thank you, mother. Please, remind father that Kazuki-senpai here. He might have forgotten after that last asthma attack." Juumonji stumbled on the stairs behind her.

"Yes, I know, dear." She waved and disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen.

Mitsuki led Juumonji to a room on the second floor that overlooked the river. It was decorated in blue, with bold splashes of red from the posters she had pinned to the walls of the Deimon High amefuto team. A banner hung over her door and a red plastic wing used by cheering fans was sitting on her windowsill. A bright, circle-patterned rug covered most of the floor and a white desk was littered with books, picture frames, and various writing utensils next to a slumbering laptop covered in stickers.

"I got my computer for getting in Deimon. Don't tell my dad, but I downloaded a few games on it even though it's only supposed to be for school." Mitsuki whispered, blushing lightly, as she set her bookbag on the floor.

"I didn't know you played games. You never play when we go to the arcade with Kouji and Toga." Juumonji slumped to the ground, biting back a grateful sigh of relief, and leaned against her bed.

"Well, no… I get so excited when I play games that it's a little embarrassing." Mitsuki admitted bashfully. "I really like fighting games, but on my computer I have some MMO's."

"Kouji might like games, but I'm not so great at them, so I have no idea what an MMO is." Juumonji told her with a smirk. "You should play next time and shock the pants off them."

"Kuroki-san is really good, though. I doubt I'd beat him anyway." Mitsuki dropped to the ground next to Juumonji and rifled through her bookbag. "Let's see. I have that physics test coming up and a math assignment for tomorrow. I also have some reading to do, but I think I'm ahead on that, so that's no problem." Her eyes scanned her homework planner, her brows scrunched together on her forehead.

"So, math first, then physics. I'll look and see what you have to study for and give you some pointers. I had your teacher last year so I know the kinda questions he asks."

"Really, thank you! Oh, I forgot about the table. I'll be right back!" She jumped up and ran out to the hallway before he could talk.

_Maybe it won't be such a disaster after all. Homework is easy enough and her mom is like her friggin' twin and just as flighty. If I'm lucky, I'll just sneak out before dinner while her dad is somewhere else in the house and it'll be cool._

Mrs. Seno entered with a tray, Mitsuki behind her carrying a foldout table to set on the floor. He jumped up to help them out, knowing that tea would end up all over the rug and, more than likely, bruises would be involved if they attempted to fold out the table themselves.

"If you two need anything, let me know. Oh, and Kazuki-kun, Mitsuki told me it's just you and your father at home and he normally comes home late. Is that right?"

Mitsuki bowed repeatedly behind her mother's back mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Juumonji shrugged lightly. "Yeah. It's been that way since I can remember."

"Why don't you stay for dinner then? There's more than enough. I just went shopping this afternoon and got a little extra with you in mind. A growing young man like you should have a proper dinner now and then." Mrs. Seno pressed on, smiling up at him as he sweated uncomfortably. That 'mom' aura was some sort of supernatural power or something, because he was finding it really hard to say no.

"I-I can cook…" Juumonji stammered, nonplussed.

"That's a very good talent to have, but nothing beats a mother's cooking. It's not a bother at all, dear." Mrs. Seno assured him, already walking towards the door. "I'll call up when it's time."

"Ah… I mean… yeah-Yes, thank you." Juumonji stumbled over his words as she left. "Well, there goes the avoiding your dad plan." He muttered, scratching the back of his head wearily.

"I'm sorry. My mother has this thing about feeding my brother's friends and mine. I think she also likes to tease my dad, so she wants you to come to dinner just to see his reaction. She told me you're even more than she expected, though I have no idea what that means." Mitsuki explained with as apologetic a tone as she could make. Juumonji sighed.

"I'm already here, so I might as well go through with all of it. Let's get started on your homework."

"Okay. What about yours?"

He shrugged. "I get mine done a day or so ahead. It's annoying letting it pile up."

Mitsuki blushed brightly, mortified. Procrastination was her middle name. Hence the handy MMO's on her laptop.

It was totally and utterly surreal. She knew all along that Juumonji was intelligent. Sena had mentioned it and Juumonji referred to tutoring his friends casually a number of times, but it was completely different actually seeing him in action. Even though he hadn't seen the material in a year, he quickly remembered, without even going back to re-orient himself, and managed to explain everything so clearly, she wondered how she had messed it up in the first place. Her math was done ten times faster than she expected- since she didn't stop for 'breaks' and play games or read- and she was studying key terms for her physics test in record time.

She set down the flashcard she had just finished filling out and looked over at Juumonji, who was currently eating the remaining rice crackers her mom had left and reading her literature assignment while she studied.

"You're so blasé about it, Kazuki-senpai, but you're almost as smart as Yukimitsu-san. I'm sure if you put as much effort into it, you'd be just as good, you know." Mitsuki told him suddenly.

Juumonji looked over at her, amused. "That's the problem. I don't care as much as he does. It's one thing to be a genius, or just smart, and it's another to _want_ to be smart. I'm good at this stuff, and I do it well because it's annoying otherwise, but I don't _want_ to work as hard as Yuki or Mamori-neechan. It's boring. I'm much rather hang out with my friends. It used to be that I liked staying up late, wasting my time watching stupid t.v. or drinking and picking fights. Now, I just like chilling after practice, playing at the arcade or reading magazines at the convenience store, even spending time with you. I study hard if I have a reason to, but other than that…" He trailed off and shrugged nonchalantly.

"And… Saikyoudai… it's a reason to study hard, right?" Mitsuki murmured softly, tracing the groove in the foldout table.

"Yeah. I really love amefuto. I think… I think I found myself playing it. I know I became a better person because of it. Saikyoudai has the best amefuto college team in Kanto, it even rivals Kasai schools, and it has a good business school. My dad can't be an ass about it and I can still play. It's perfect." Juumonji grinned. "Besides, I'd hate to play against Hiruma. That field day was more than enough." She frowned at him quizzically. She hadn't been at Deimon for the sports field day when Hiruma had convinced Yukimitsu and Mamori to act "evil" for a whole day so the team could practice the Bump technique. "Never mind. I'll tell ya later. Finish up those cards."

Mitsuki looked at the flashcards, glanced at the clock, and then closed the physics book. "There's only so much studying I can stand. Unlike you, I'm not naturally smart and studying hard makes my eyes blur. I can finish these after dinner."

"All right, so you wanna show me those MMO thingies on your computer?" Juumonji offered with another shrug. She was almost done anyway and there was more than enough time to finish after dinner. "You know, Mitsuki, you seriously underestimate yourself. You get just as good of grades in English and literature as I do. Even your history is pretty good."

"Thank you for that." Mitsuki smiled brightly at the compliment as she got to her feet and walked around the table towards him. "Not many people compliment me on my brains. It's nice of you."

"Only being honest." He started to get up, only to fall back to the ground with a grunt as she pushed on his shoulders. His brown eyes widened in shock as she sat down on his thighs and laid her head on his chest. "Wh-Wha-"

"I've been wanting to do this since we kissed on the train." She murmured, blushing fiercely even while she smiled and snuggled closer, her hands closing in fists around the fabric of his shirt. He had long ago shucked the blazer to be more comfortable.

Juumonji gulped, his eyes on her door, so innocently closed by her mother when she'd left them a few hours ago. He wondered if he should feel guilty for taking advantage of their trust by letting their daughter literally throw herself on his lap. Then, she slid her glasses off, set them neatly on the table next to them, and settled her cool, grey gaze on his face. And squirmed closer. There was only so much a healthy, straight, almost eighteen-year-old guy could handle and, seeing as he was all of the above, a warm, curvy girlfriend wriggling provocatively on his lap was something he couldn't bring himself to resist.

Anyway. Who said he completely retired from being a delinquent? Sometimes, having looser inhibitions wasn't necessarily a bad thing. With that in mind, he leaned down to comply with her obvious, if unvoiced, plea.

Mitsuki fought back a relieved sigh. She never quite knew how much samurai versus how much bad-boy Juumonji was (no matter what he said, he was definitely samurai-esque). His lips fell over hers, hot and eager, making her press closer. One hand slid down the length of her hair, today only tied with a ribbon near the bottom. His other hand stroked up the smooth skin of her calf, slipping under the hem of her long skirt. Goosebumps pebbled her skin, her heart beating wildly as his fingertips brushed the back of her knee. She wanted to purr and rub her body against his like a cat, but she wanted to kiss him deeper and taste him in her mouth just as much. It was just strange how he pulled this wanton woman out of her, when she normally was such a depressingly naïve girl. Maybe delinquency was contagious, because when he groaned that deep, hungry groan of his, she definitely felt rather _bad_. Fighting back giggles at the thought, she opened her mouth and tangled her tongue with his, too eager to be hesitant or shy anymore. Every time they kissed, she always wanted _more_, more touching, more sensations, more skin to skin contact. Like the way his hand was higher on her thigh than it had ever been before, his thumb tracing slow circles on her skin. The hand on her hair pulled it off her neck, fingertips burning the sensitive flesh. That simple brush was nothing compared to his mouth, and she whimpered, squirming as he continued his maddeningly assault on her mouth.

He pulled away, grinning to himself, then trailed lazy, slow kisses over her cheekbone and down her jaw. She stretched out beneath him, her head tilted back, neck bared. The sound she made was more than reward enough for making her wait for his open-mouthed, damp kiss on the curve of her throat. Her hands unclenched, fingers fanning out as she slid her palms over the cotton of his shirt, fabric catching on her skin, muscles hard and hot under the layer of cloth. His teeth sank lightly into the muscle where neck met shoulder, making her whole body shudder wildly, heat swirling low in her belly, nipples tight and aching in their confines of cloth. Her fingers jerked against his chest, brushing smooth, cool buttons. Without even thinking, she slipped the buttons free. Her hands slid under the shirt, smooth skin even hotter under bare palms, the feel of his muscles contracting under her touch erotic. His startled gasp against her throat incited her further, so she brushed her lips against his ear. The fingers on her thigh dug into her flesh, his body still, and breath harsh. Hesitantly, she traced the outer shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue and bit the edge lightly. She paused in confusion as she heard a strange, low sound, something like a whimper and a groan and a sigh. Juumonji's whole body quivered under her hands. Before she could completely analyze this reaction, her world tipped, her breath leaving in a startled exhale.

She stared up at him as he panted above her, shirt gaping, the ceiling behind his shoulders. _Oh, I'm on the floor?_ She wondered dazedly. Juumonji's eyes opened and fastened on hers and her insides quivered. His daze was darker than she'd ever seen, tanned skin flushed, and light hair falling around his face. His hands were braced on either side of her face, holding him up as he struggling to regain control of his breathing. She reached one hand up, tracing his scar. Seeing his opened shirt and a good deal of his bare chest, another thought popped into her brain. Since the last one worked so well, she went with this one, too. She grabbed the first button of her shirt and worked it free, still gazing up into his face. The second button was freed when he noticed her movement and his eyes darted down to her chest. The third gaped open, the top of her bra clearly visible. Then, the fourth. Her fingers trembled, but she worked her way all the down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up out of the waistband of her skirt to do so.

Her face was flushed bright red at this point, though her eyes remained on his face. A detached part of his brain noted that her fair skin seemed to blush all over, from her forehead down to the soft curve of her belly. She looked edible, white and pink and soft beneath them. Slowly, as if afraid she would bolt, and he wouldn't put it past her, he raised a hand and traced the scalloped edges of her blue and white checked bra. His finger ran up the strap of her shoulder and back down, feeling the give of her flesh, a subtle reminder of how different her body was built from his. Forcing his hand not to shake, he slipped his hand beneath the cloth and tugged it down. Her eyes closed, her face blushing brighter, but she didn't stop him. The weight of her breast was in his palm, skin softer than anything he had ever felt before, his palm sliding easily over the curves of her, thumb brushing the peak of her tight, pink nipple. He wanted to curse, or babble something cheesy, but she looked so damn cute and embarrassed, he bit down on his lip and did neither. His thumb moved over her again, causing a stifled whimper to escape, her whole body trembling. Her hands came up to cover her red face. He braced himself on his elbows, and, using his other hand, pulled one of her hands away. She blinked up at him, grey eyes unfocused.

"Don't hide like that, Mitsuki." He whispered in a rough, low voice he barely recognized as his own.

She shook her head desperately and reached up for him. He let her pull him down into a kiss, his tongue delving deep into her warm mouth, making her gasp and quiver as his thumb and hand ran over her breast, squeezing lightly to see how she'd react, then doing the same with her nipple between his fingers. She bowed up beneath him, her belly brushing the cloth of his shirt, making him desperately wish she had opened his shirt further. Their kiss broke, leaving both breathing heavily. He licked his bottom lip, his eyes traveling down the column of her throat, past her collarbone, to where his hand rested. The suspense was killing him. Slowly, he lowered his head, moving away his hand. When his tongue flicked over the taunt peak, then traced the circle around it, her eyes widened, breath stuck in her throat. His mouth fell over her completely, sucking her deep into his mouth, teeth barely scraping past the rigid tip, and her breath released in a low, soft _Oh_, as if she had fallen upon some amazing discovery. Her fingers tangled through his short hair as she arched up, pressing more of herself into his mouth. He hadn't even realized his other hand had been moving until he felt the edge of her panties block his hand's upward progress. His blood rushed to his head, thudding in his ears and temples, as his fingers gently began to pull aside the cloth.

A door slammed downstairs, a young boy's voice yelling incomprehensible words. Mitsuki was flooded with cold as Juumonji's mouth left her. He hauled her up to a sitting position and tried in vain to put her to rights while she was still blinking.

"Oh…ano… like this…" Mitsuki vaguely offered, dazedly putting her bra to rights as he fumbled with her buttons.

As the last button was in place and Juumonji threw himself a good three feet away from her, footsteps stormed up the stairs. Mitsuki turned with the same dazed look on her face, blinking owlishly as a young boy with Mitsuki's hair and general features, though with dark brown eyes, burst into the room. Mrs. Seno was right behind him with an exasperated look on her face.

"Mitcchi-chan-nee, I've been waiting forever! Aren't you done with homework yet?" The boy demanded impatiently.

"Eto…"

"Yeah, we were studying ph-physics." Juumonji said, keeping his knee up and feeling _damned_ awkward. "I'm Juumonji, Kazuki. You're Mitsuki's itouto, right?"

"I'm Mikeru. Wow, you really have a scar on your face like she said!" Mikeru exclaimed. He broke off with a yelp as his mother grabbed his ear.

"I told you to wait until dinner time, didn't I, young man? You also know better than to burst into your oneesan's room without knocking."

"But it's not like she's alone, Momma. Ow, ow! Stop it!"

"Go wash your hands right now." She gently pushed him towards the restroom. "I'm sorry about that, Kazuki-kun, Mitcchi-chan. He didn't interrupt you, did he?"

Juumonji swore Mrs. Seno knew _exactly_ what was going on when Mikeru burst in, but she only smiled at them warmly. Her eyes looked a little mischievous, though.

"Ah… no…" Juumonji cleared his throat. "We were just going over flashcards…" He trailed seeing the mentioned flashcards on the other side of the table. He fervently hoped Mitsuki's mischievous-eyed mother didn't see the blush taking over his ears.

"Eto… Is Mikeru home then?" Mitsuki murmured, still rather dazed from it all. Juumonji desperately fought facepalming.

"Yes. So is your father. Dinner will be done in just a few moments, so you both go wash up. I'll take the tray."

"I'll get it, Seno-san. I got it." Juumonji quickly reached for the tray and set the cups and plates on it, eager to focus on anything other than what he _shouldn't have been doing_.

"Y-yes. We'll bring it down, Mom. We'll clean up and bring the table down with us, too." Mitsuki finally snapped back into the present and, blushing furiously- which was almost as bad as the dazed space-case face- she gathered up her school supplies.

"Such good kids, aren't you?" Mrs. Seno gushed, making both tense guiltily. She walked towards the stairs, choking on laughter. _Such obviously bad liars is what they are, but they are good kids, even if they are at that age. He'll definitely do right by my daughter, even if they do get a little frisky. _She skipped towards the kitchen. Mr. Seno's eyebrows rose high into his hairline when he saw her.

Then, behind her came a boy almost five inches taller than him, making Mr. Seno pale considerably. Juumonji was half turned, carrying the foldout table under his arm easily, watching Mitsuki carefully walk down the stairs balancing the tray. He lifted one arm to grip her elbow when the tray shook ominously. Awkwardly, Juumonji stepped down the steps sideways while Mitsuki tried in vain to assure him she was fine.

"As soon as I turn around, you're going to tumble right past me. Not happening."

"I've carried a tray down the stairs before." Mitsuki argued. She paused, blinking rapidly. "Oh… my knees still feel kind of wobbly. I-I m-must've s-sat down t-too long. They're h-half-as-s-sleep." Mitsuki stammered wildly, blushing.

"Told ya so." Juumonji mumbled under his breath, fighting his own blush.

Making sure not to meet each other's eyes, they made it to the bottom of the stairs with Mr. Seno still staring at them, mouth agape. Luckily, he didn't catch the painfully obvious lie. Juumonji straightened to his full height and turned towards the kitchen, still watching Mitsuki as she passed by him. His shoulders tightened as his gaze met Mr. Seno's.

"Uh… g-good afternoon… evening… uh… I'm Juumonji." He bowed quickly, momentarily forgetting he was still holding the table. A loud thud followed when the table banged into the wall. "Shi-Damn, I mean-" Juumonji turned to look at the wall, trying not to curse- and failing miserably.

"What was that?" Mitsuki exclaimed, spinning on her heel. "Oh! Whoops!" Cups and saucers went flying as she crashed to the ground.

"Mitsuki!" Juumonji set the table against the wall and hurried to her side just at the same time as her father whom had finally broken through his shock. Both kneeled on opposite sides of her as she pushed herself onto her hands.

"I'm fine! Really. Are the cups all right? And the plates?" She asked anxiously. She slumped in defeat seeing the scattered pieces of porcelain.

"I don't think they survived, but you didn't cut yourself or sprain yourself, did you?" Juumonji questioned as he gripped her elbow.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"We have more cups, Mitsuki-chan. Go and clean up in the restroom. I'll pick up this mess." Mr. Seno told her gently, helping her to her feet with Juumonji.

"I should clean up my own mess, Otousan. Just let me go get the broom." Mitsuki tried to pull away, but Juumonji easily steered her back towards the stairs.

"I want to make sure you didn't cut anything. If your dad says it's fine, then go." Juumonji urged, grabbing her shoulders and marching her to the stairs as Mikeru bounced down.

"Did Mitcchi-chan break stuff again? And I missed it?" The young boy whined playfully. Mitsuki stuck her tongue out at him as she passed.

They made to the bathroom without breaking anything else. Juumonji checked over Mitsuki's hands and knees as she rolled her eyes. Seeing nothing bleeding and no bruises yet forming, Juumonji let her go and leaned against the doorjamb, running a hand through his hair.

"That was a horrible first impression…" He groaned under his breath.

"I think I covered pretty well for you." Mitsuki joked as she turned on the tap. "You'll be fine, Kazuki-senpai. I promise. Just be yourself."

"I banged a table into a wall."

"I broke several cups and cracked a plate, from what I saw. You didn't even dent the wall. It'll survive." Mitsuki pointed out wryly. She shook her hands free of water and soap and reached for the hand towel.

"All right. Thanks, Mitsuki. Oh, um… about before… it…it um, got outta hand and…"

Mitsuki shook her head silently, blushing furiously. "If we hadn't been interrupted, I wouldn't have stopped you. Let's stop arguing about that aspect of our relationship, okay? I'll see you downstairs… Kazuki." She whispered. She sidled past her shell-shocked boyfriend, her head bowed to avoid his gaze.

True to her prediction, the dinner went off well. Mrs. Seno doted on Juumonji and slipped him extra veggies and meat, Mikeru constantly badgered him about football and his scar and his motorcycle and everything else possible, and Mr. Seno didn't have an asthma attack or bring out a bat. The man didn't exactly love Juumonji, but he didn't actively _hate_ him, either. Juumonji decided to take it as a win. The entire time, however, his mind kept jumping back to what had happened in Mitsuki's room. Whenever the two of them shared eye contact, his fingers _itched_ to reach out for her and take her somewhere so they could finish where they had left off. Then, one of the other Senos would interrupt and he'd inwardly thank God for it. If Mr. Seno didn't hate him yet, dragging his teenage daughter off like a caveman would definitely do it.

Just when did it get harder to picture Mitsuki as a _girl_ instead of a… well… for lack of better term, a woman?


End file.
